FAME
by FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x
Summary: She left because everything changed and she had no choice, but now four years later the secrets out. Can Brooke and Nathan find their way back to each other again and repair what was broken? Don't want to give too much away in the summary this early on, but have a look at Chapter 1.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new project! I have to admit that this wasn't one the ones I planned on posting, but last night lying in bed it just popped into my head and I had to get up and write down a plan then and there. This morning I wrote chapter 1 before my lecture and I'm really excited about it.**

**FAME **

Chapter 1

Brooke POV

I put my foot down on the pedal, and gripped the wheel as the car suddenly surged forward onto the playground, not caring right now that it went against all the rules about not bringing vehicles past the bright yellow safety line on the curb.

Flashes went off before I'd even stepped out the car, and I tried to ignore them as I got out the car, pulling my hood up over my head—not that would do much. They knew exactly who and where I was now.

Thankfully the press stuck to trespassing laws and didn't follow me further, but they stood clustered at the black school gates knowing I'd have to come out eventually.

The second I closed the car door the main entrance of the school flew open and the principle of the school, who I had only met a handful of times, ushered me in.

"I'm sorry, I had no other choice I had to bring the car in," I said pulling my hood down.

"It's completely understandable," she said kindly, although I could tell she had a million questions she wanted to ask but couldn't because it wouldn't exactly be professional.

"Is she ok?" I asked.

"She's fine. She's just very confused. They arrived around lunch time and were taking pictures of her through the gates. We had to eventually bring her in to stop her getting distressed," Principal Conrad said, walking me down the hallway.

My heart instantly clenched, upset that my baby girl had to go through all that by herself. It was hard enough for me to deal with the press and I was twenty seven, let alone for a four year old.

We rounded a corner, and went into the administration office. I recognised one of the other class teachers sitting with her, reassuring her, and I felt relief that they hadn't left her alone.

"Emma?" I called, and she immediately looked up at the sound of my voice and ran up to me. I bent down and caught her just in time, holding her close, feeling calmer just physically being near her.

I could feel wetness on my neck, and rubbed her back slowly trying to calm her down.

"It's ok," I soothed.

"What's happening?" she said into my neck.

"Everything's going to be ok," I told her, still not quite sure how I was supposed to explain the group of people that would probably be around a lot, waiting to get their million dollar picture of her.

"I think I'm going to take her home," I told the two teacher still in the room.

"That's fine, I think it will be best," Principal Conrad told me.

"I hope she's ok," the other teacher told me kindly, and I gave her a smile.

"Thank you for staying with her," I said, and she nodded.

I tried to stand up but Emma wouldn't loosen her hands and I didn't try to force her. Instead I pulled off my jacket before picking her up and walking toward the exit.

"Hold onto Mommy tight ok?" I told her, and I felt her grip tighten. I put the jacket over her enough to cover her head and half her body.

Right, here we go. No point trying to prolong the inevitable, I thought pushing the door open, and securing my hand on Emma's back, keeping the jacket in place.

As soon as one of them spotted us, the rest of the journalists quickly caught on and gathered around the gates trying to get a good shot. I opened the car door, and tried to quickly place her inside.

Her hands were tight around my neck though and she had a panicked look on her face.

"Emma, it's ok sweetie," I told her, "the quicker you sit in your seat we can quickly get home, ok?"

She looked at me for a few seconds considering it and I hoped she'd agree.

"Let's just put Mommy's jacket on you, ok?" I said, slipping her hands through the sleeves that were way too big for her, and pulled the hood up over her head, it falling nearly all the way down her face. Perfect.

"Mommy?" she questioned uncertain and she sensed I was about to go.

"I'm right up front ok?"

She hesitated for a second but then nodded. Before she changed her mind, I quickly closed the door and slipped into the driver's seat and turned the car on.

The paparazzi were blocking the only way out, but I started reversing any, hoping that survival instinct would force them to move.

Fortunately they split down the middle, moving onto the side walk and I pulled the car out as quickly as I could, not wanting to linger by them if I could help it. The flashes were blinding but managed to swing out onto the main road without any major problems.

The reporters started rushing toward their various vehicles, hoping to be able to follow me before I got too far. I took the opportunity and drove down the road which was practically empty due to school not being out for another hour.

I drove around the block twice in an attempt to lose anybody who had managed to track us, before heading down our street but somehow they had managed to beat us home because the street was full of cars that I didn't recognise and a crowd standing on my lawn. Now they had my address this was only going to get worse.

The temptation to just turn around now and drive away was high, but I knew I'd have to come back eventually and running away would just make it worse.

I felt relief as soon as I saw my front door open and Owen walk out looking livid. I don't think I had ever been so thankful that he had a key.

He started saying something to the reporters but I couldn't hear it, but he didn't look pleased. They only got excited though that somebody was talking to them, and I hoped he wasn't adding fuel to the fire by saying anything to them. I knew from experience how badly that could turn. Whoever came up with the phrase 'no press is bad press' was massively disillusioned and I had learnt that the hard way. Even though it had been a long time my hatred of the media was still ever present.

Owen somehow got them to move off the pavement, which allowed me to pull the car in. Before I got out the car, Emma was already in Owen's arms, and he was taking her inside. He had taken my lead and had used the jacket to hide her.

I quickly walked around the car, using my hand to hide my face. I ignored their questions and flashes as I walked up the steps into the house. I wanted to tell them to leave but I knew once I said anything it would only be worse.

I shut the front door, and let out the breath of relief I'd been holding since I'd seen the news at lunch and recognised a picture of me from about four and a half years ago on the news piece. Needless to say I hadn't expected that when I'd been in the break room with my sandwich at lunch. I'd been out the door and on the way to Emma's school before you could say 'breaking news'.

"Come here," Owen said walking over to me and I fell into his embrace.

I couldn't help but let the tears finally fall, feeling overwhelmed.

"Is Emm—" I managed to ask through my tears

"She's fine, she was asleep when I took her out the car," Owen said, "I think she's tired herself out."

I took comfort in the familiarity of Owen and indulged in the hug for a few more seconds needing some comfort for myself.

"Let it out B," he said.

"I don't know how this happened," I mumbled.

"It's ok, it will all be fine, I promise," he said and I hoped he was right.

He led me into the room and I sat down on the couch as he closed the curtains around the front of the house before joining me.

"Shall we call the police?" I asked.

"I already did but they said unless they're actually on the property there's nothing they can do," Owen said, "people have been calling nonstop on the phone since I got here looking for a quote so I just unplugged the phone."

"I don't know what to do," I said, "I've got a lawn full of the press, a complete invasion of privacy, a four year old in the house who is petrified and no plan."

"They'll get bored when they realise there's no story," Owen said.

"Yeah, but we both know there actually is a story," I said, "And they're not going to stop until they get it," I said reluctantly.

I stood up and walked over to the smaller sofa where Emma was sprawled out with a fleece blanket over her. I sat down on the floor beside her and gently stroked her hair, hoping for her sake this all got sorted out. She didn't deserve this.

"Do you want some coffee?" Owen asked, and I gave him a week smile.

"That would be great," I replied.

He squeezed my shoulder as he went past and I felt grateful for having him around. He was my rock and I don't know what I would do without him.

My cell phone rang, and I snatched it up before the noise woke Emma. I walked into the hallway and closed the door behind me.

It was only after I'd already accepted the call that I realised it was a blank number. I didn't think the press had my cell phone number but it was only a matter of time.

I was about to hang up, but then I heard it.

"Brooke?"

It had been years since I had heard his voice but it still sent butterflies to my stomach. Technically I'd heard his voice quite a lot on TV when it was unavoidable, but this is the first time it had been directed at me in years.

"Brooke? Are you there?" he asked, only hearing silence as I got over my shock.

"Yeah I'm here," answered and I heard him sigh in relief.

"Is she ok?" he asked, and I didn't need further clarification on who the 'her' was he was talking about.

"She's scared. But I calmed her down and she's sleeping now," I said.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen," he said, and I could hear the regret in his voice, or what sounded like it. I bet he didn't want this to happen; it was just as troublesome for his future plans that it was for me.

"Then why did it?" I asked, "I thought we had an agreement. I agreed to leave and not tell anybody I was having your baby. And you told me she wouldn't be in the lime light and have to deal with the instability."

"I don't know how they found out but I'll get to the bottom of this," he said, "I'm on the way to meet my publicist now."

"It doesn't really matter anymore, it's already out," I said frustrated.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm dealing," I said, not knowing how else or what else to say.

"I'm going to fix this Brooke, I swear," he promised, but I didn't see what he could possibly do apart from find a time machine. The damage that I didn't want to happen had already gone into motion.

"You just do what you have to do Nathan," I said, hanging up the phone and slamming into the table.

Even though he sounded genuine I had a hard time believing any of his promises.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Six Years Ago**

Brooke POV

I felt the bed move beneath me, and felt a weight life off the bed. I opened my eyes sleepily and saw Nathan's silhouette pulling on some clothes.

"Where are you going?" I asked yawning.

"Go back to sleep baby," he said smiling at the image of me curled up on the bed.

"What's the time?" I asked, sitting up and checking how late it was on my cell phone which was charging on the night stand next to me. Or rather I should be checking how early it was.

"I was hoping to get a few extra hours in," he explained, slipping his arms through his t-shirt.

"You were training all day yesterday, you're going to tire yourself out," I told him worried. He'd skipped classes yesterday to train, and didn't get home until nearly midnight. It was nearing 4.30 am and here he was heading out again.

"Everything needs to be perfect, I have to get this down," he said.

"Nathan, the scouts aren't coming for another two weeks. You have enough time," I told him as he sat down on the bed and I scooted closer to him looking for more warmth.

"Are you cold?" he asked frowning.

"Nathan I'm fine," I told him.

"I should have been able to pay that heating bill," he said and I could see the inner turmoil on his face.

"It's fine, we'll make it next month," I assured him, "I'm only cold now because I'm not really wearing any clothes, which is actually your fault by the way."

I gave him a cheeky smile, but his mind was still turning and he wasn't in a playful mood.

"You mean 'you'll' make it next month?" he asked and I sighed.

"Nathan, we're going to be ok," I told him.

"You shouldn't have to support us though," he said.

Ok, it was hard trying to get my clothing store pay check to cover all our bills even though we lived in one of the smallest apartments we could find this close to campus, but it was all temporary. Nathan couldn't work long hours because he had to spend his time training, but once we graduated in a few months and he got picked by the scouts everything would settle into place.

Nathan only saw it as a way he was failing me though. I'd actually come to love the little place me and Nathan had made into our first home.

"Nathan I know how important training is," I assured him, "so what if we're cold? We'll put on a sweater."

I shrugged like it was no big deal, and he gave me a smile, and rubbed my arm.

"You're amazing Brooke," he said, "I love you."

"Yeah well I kind of like you a bit too I guess," I joked and he gave me a small laugh in return which I felt vibrate through his chest.

"Everything is riding on that game Brooke—our whole future. I can't mess this up now," he said and I wish I could make this easier for him. If he didn't get the position, everything he had been working for his whole life would be pointless.

"I know," I said running my fingers through his, "and you won't mess it up. You're great out there."

"If only you were the scout," he said.

"Don't go now. You have practice at nine anyway," I said.

"I feel like I should," he said.

"Don't leave me," I pouted, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me I'm great again," he said.

"Never!"

He pushed me onto my back and rolled over onto me as I squealed in surprise.

"Say it!"

"No!"

His fingers started ticking my sides and I couldn't help but yelp as I squirmed. Damn my weakness of being tickled.

"Say it!" he repeated.

"Ok, ok," I said giving in, "you're pretty great Nathan Scott."

"Pretty great?" he asked, pretending to look shocked. His fingers wiggled around on my waist and I fidgeted in anticipation.

"Ok, fine you're really great and amazing and the best," I said laughing.

"And damn sexy?" he asked.

"And damn sexy," I agreed, rolling my eyes.

"That's better," he said letting up, but he made no move to get off me.

"I love you," I said suddenly, overcome with emotion, looking into his eyes as he hovered over me. He leaned down and kissed me gently, and I suddenly didn't feel the cold anymore as my body filled with heat.

"I love you too baby," he said, "You're mine forever."

If only I knew then that forever could be pulled out from under your feet when you least expected it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: Like I said, I didn't plan to post this story so I'm hoping I get some response so I know whether to carry on with it or scrap it and go on with the actual story I planned to post next! So let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: When I wrote chapter 1 I genuinely thought it was a long shot trying to get some interest, but I was so touched by all your comments. So I will be posting this as well as either a new story or/and the ATAP sequel.**

Chapter 2

Nathan POV

I sat in front of my TV screen watching the same news clip repeated over and over, no longer listening to the words. I didn't need them.

I took in the first image of Brooke I had allowed myself to see in years. She wasn't happy like I'd always forced myself to imagine her in my head though. She was frowning and walking into a building after leaving her car parked haphazardly. A few seconds later the clip changed to a later time and followed Brooke leaving the building but this time clutching a covered child to her chest.

She squinted at the flashes in her face, but expertly buckled the child whose face I couldn't see into the back seat before driving away.

I leaned back against the back rest and took a deep breath feeling completely useless. I pushed away the coffee that had long gone cold. When I'd sat down with the first coffee I had been at home to make in weeks, the last thing I was expecting was to see Brooke's face staring back at me. I didn't make it a habit to watch those trashy gossip shows, knowing it wouldn't help to see lies about myself and my fellow friends, but something that morning told me I should at least have a quick look. Call it a gut instinct.

I saw the troubled look in her eyes and I only wanted to reach out to her, that much hadn't changed.

I didn't know how but this was my fault somehow.

I wanted—no, needed to know she was ok. That they were ok.

I reached for my phone beside me and automatically dialled the number I had dialled off the top of my head so many times before. The years didn't take away things like that from your memory.

I prayed the number was still in service and felt relief when I heard the ringing tone.

"Hello?" a familiar voice asked.

"Rachel?" I asked even though I would recognise her voice anywhere.

"You have some nerve calling me," she said, adopting an icy tone. I'd heard this tone before from Rachel many times, but it was usually reserved for people who hurt one of us; hearing it directed at me felt wrong.

"Please just he—"

"No, I don't want to talk to you at all. Do you have any idea the hurt you've caused just by bringing all this up again? What? Was the excitement in your life having an off day?" she asked and I knew I fully deserved the treatment she was giving me.

"Look, I want to make this right, I didn't want this to happen," I told her.

"Yeah well you never meant for any of it to happen. Story of your life," she said and I sighed, feeling guilt hearing the disappointment in her tone.

"I really need Brooke's number," I said.

She scoffed at my request, "you are kidding me right? Why on earth would I give you another way you can ruin her life?"

"Rachel please," I pleaded.

"To put it plainly Nathan, I'd protect that girl with my life, and the last thing I would do is give you a way to contact her. I also never want to speak to you again. Go live your life, you deserve it."

Before I could speak I could heard the call disconnect.

A few seconds later my phone started vibrating in my hand, and I quickly accepted the call when I saw she was calling me back.

"Rachel?" I said hopefully, putting the phone to my ear.

"No, it's me," I heard, instantly recognising his voice.

"Chase."

"Look I'm not condoning anything you did. I saw what Brooke and Rachel went through and I couldn't dislike you more," he said and I rubbed my temple at yet another person who I had left behind.

"I know," I said.

"But I agree that you need to make this right," he said.

"You do?"

"555-8374" he said clearly, and as soon as I heard the numbers I scrambled for a piece of paper and writing it down.

"Thank you," I said.

"Don't make me regret it," he said, before hanging up.

I started at the numbers for a few minutes, it hitting me that I actually had Brooke's number; a way to communicate with her.

I dialled the numbers slowly, feeling the anticipation of hearing her voice.

Whilst I waited for the call to connect, part of me was waiting for the message telling me the number didn't exist and it was all a cruel joke, but sure enough I could hear ringing on the other end.

I suddenly felt like I was about to throw up and I gripped the edge of the table to try and stay in control.

The ringing suddenly spoke but I heard no words. I could however hear breathing and movement on the other end.

"Brooke? Are you there?" I managed to ask. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting.

"Yeah I'm here," I suddenly heard, and I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Her voice sounded so close, yet so far away. The last time I had heard it, it was distant and full of hurt and to be honest I couldn't say it sounded much different now.

"Is she ok?" I asked the foremost important question on my mind.

"She's scared, but I calmed her down and she's sleeping now," she told me, and I was slightly surprised that she had willingly given me any information about our daughter at all. God knows I didn't deserve it, but she must have heard the reassurance that I was craving in my tone.

"Brooke I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen," I said, not knowing how to convey to her how much I meant that.

"Then why did it?" she asked, and I hated how I didn't have an answer for her, "I thought we had an agreement. I agreed to leave and not tell anybody I was having your baby. And you told me she wouldn't be in the lime light and have to deal with the instability."

Brooke wasn't wrong in the way she described out agreement, but somehow the way she said it made it sound dirty and wrong. I knew she was right but hearing it reiterated to me in that way made me feel worse.

"I don't know how they found out but I'll get to the bottom of this," I told her, "I'm on the way to meet my publicist now."

"It doesn't really matter anymore, it's already out," she said and I could hear the irritation in her voice.

"Are you ok?" I asked her. I had no right to ask her this, but I needed to know.

"I'm dealing," she said and somehow I knew she was struggling. I hated myself for putting her through this.

"I'm going to fix this Brooke, I swear," I swore. I didn't know how I would, but I knew I had to fix this.

"You just do what you have to do Nathan," she said, and once again like twice before today I heard the dial tone. Her flippant tone told me she didn't believe at all that I would do anything. I remember a time when a promise I made her was actually worth something, but that was a long time ago.

I paced the space of my living room, and replayed the conversation in my head. Even though I knew it wasn't possible, I felt like I could still hear her voice.

In that moment I knew no matter what it was I had to make things right for her. I owed her that much. I had to figure out first how this had happened.

It was clear it was somehow related to me. Her reaction now told me it wasn't Brooke, not that I thought she would ever go that far for some press anyway—that wasn't her.

I thought back to the list of people who knew and again I came up short. Save for my old publicist, who was bound to a secrecy contract, and my current publicist now, nobody else knew.

Suddenly I froze mid stride as the one person who knew my secret came into my head. The one person who knew the thing most important to me, who I couldn't trust to save my life.

I pulled on my sneakers and grabbed my car keys rushing down my driveway. Even though I was used to reporters hanging about, I was slightly taken aback by the amount of people with camera's outside my house.

"Is it true you paid off a woman you got pregnant?" someone asked shoving a mic in my face.

"Did she lie to get pregnant?" someone else asked.

"Did you abandon your daughter?" a third voice spoke.

I wanted to stop and set them straight but I couldn't do anything right now. I wanted to stop and defend Brooke and tell them it was me who should be painted in the negative light, but the whole PR team would flip out. I also knew making any rash decisions now would only spur on the rumours more. I expertly ignored their questions, and got straight into my car, going to my destination.

I pulled up outside the Malibu house and stormed up the driveway and past the butler who opened the door despite his protests and walked into the kitchen where I could hear voices.

"What did you do?" I snapped.

She looked up from her group of friends sitting around the glass dining table and stood up smiling as if I hadn't just burst into her house.

"Hello darling, what a surprise," she said coming toward me.

"I'm not kidding around Marisol, what did you do?" I asked again, pushing her off me.

Redness filled her cheeks at the embarrassment at being rejected in front of her friends.

"I have no idea what you're talking about sweetheart," she said smoothing down her clothes.

"Maybe we need to refresh your memory somehow," I said.

"We'll be back girls, just need to have a quick chat," she said winking at them as if implying we were leaving the room for other reasons. I rolled my eyes at her behaviour but followed her into the conservatory.

"What do you think you're doing? I was in the middle of hosting coffee," she said.

"I don't care. I want to know exactly what you did," I told her, crossing my arms.

"Nathan if I had any idea what you were talking about—"

"Did you tell anyone about what I told you the other day?" I asked her point blank.

"Nathan we talk about a lot of things," she said.

"Did you tell anybody about what I told you about my daughter and my past?" I said slowly as if she was a little kid.

"No," she said, but hesitated a split second too long for me to actually believe her.

"Marisol, you were the only person I told, and it's too much of a coincidence for me to tell you two days ago then it be public knowledge today," I said.

"Ok fine," she said sighing, "but I only told Larissa! How was I supposed to know she'd tell her sister who'd tell her best friend who would then tell a source at People Magazine?"

I sighed loudly, in exasperation more at myself than at her. I have no idea why I thought at the time it would be a good idea to tell anything remotely important to my quasi-girlfriend. I was depressed because it was my birthday and pretty drunk, and she was being unusually nice, making me question whether she was really as terrible as I thought. Now I knew she was the self-obsessed airhead that I thought she was the whole time.

Because of my stupid moment of weakness everything that had held together for four years was now crumbling down.

"The point is you weren't supposed to tell anybody!" I said.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry baby," she said.

"Don't call me baby," I said just as I did every time.

She huffed but moved closer.

"It doesn't really make a difference does it though?" she asked, "Look it's all probably blown over by now and your little commoner can go back to her pointless life."

"Don't talk about her like that; you don't even know her," I said defending Brooke.

"Why not? It's not like you do. You haven't even spoken to her in years," Marisol said dismissively.

She reached down to the remote on the table as if to prove her point and turned on the TV.

"Look it's probably old news," she said changing the channel onto a gossip station. The familiar red background of E! flashed quickly before a news segment began.

The same clip I'd seen a million times this morning played again, but this time before it looped around again, the scene switched to a quaint little house with reporters outside. The car I'd seen Brooke drive away in drove into the driveway and I watched as a guy I didn't know opened the back door and took a little girl out the car. I couldn't see much because she was strategically covered with a jacket but I could see her little red converses and I bit my lip. Somehow seeing her converses made her seem like a real person to me rather than some stranger I knew was out there.

The man quickly took her into the house.

Even though it wasn't the right time, I wanted to know who that guy was and his place in my girls' lives. I had no right to know but the small selfish part of me was yelling at me to find out.

Brooke followed a few seconds later as she left the car and went into the house. I could see the anguish on her face, and I wanted to take it away.

I hated myself for causing her all this distress again and at the same time breaking the one last promise I had made to her; the one thing that kept me from seeking her out all these years.

"Oh well, it will blow over by tomorrow I guess," Marisol said casually and her calmness at the situation only irked me further.

"I can't deal with you right now," I told her heading toward the main house. I cursed the day I ever thought it would be a good release to combine the 'forced dating' into sleeping with her too.

"What time are you picking me up for Lance and Corrine's engagement party tonight?" she called making me stop.

"You can go yourself, I'm not going," I said, "I have to clean up your mess. And even if I could go, acting nice to you all evening would be enough to make me make other plans."

"I can't go myself! What am I supposed to tell them?" she asked like I was being ridiculous.

"Tell them we're dating because both our PR teams thought it would be good, oh and that I don't love you," I said plainly.

She just glared at me.

"I hate you," she snapped.

"Oh trust me _babe_, I hate you more," I said leaving the house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Four Years ago.

Nathan POV

"Nathannnn!" I heard right next to my ear shocking me awake as I felt the bed shake as someone landed on my back. I knew from the overly animated tone though that the girl on top of me right now wasn't my girlfriend but rather by best friend.

"Rach get off me," I groaned.

"It's like eight, get up. Only old people are in bed at this time," she said poking at my back.

"I went to training really early this morning and this is like my only night off training," I told her, closing my eyes again, "I want a nap before I have to go in again tomorrow."

"Yeah well everyone went to the effort to come to a surprise good luck party for you so the least you can do it get your ass up and come downstairs," she said.

"Buy me a beer?" I asked opening one eye.

"Fine," she said, and I could almost imagine her eye roll in my head.

I suddenly pushed her off me and got out of bed just in time to watch her roll onto the floor ungracefully.

"What are you doing on the floor? Aren't you coming?" I asked her.

She glared and stood up, rubbing her leg.

"You're so annoying," she said but started following me out.

On the way I pulled on a t-shirt from the pile of fresh laundry Brooke left on the edge of the bed, and zipped up my hoodie.

I locked up the apartment then we made our way down the tiny steps to the crappy pizza shop we lived on top of. Somewhere in the last few years, maybe because of the convenience of it being so close, or just the fact that it was so cheap, it because the place we'd normally end up in to hang out.

"It's about time," Lucas said, from our usual booth when he saw us come in, "we've been here for like an hour."

He picked up another slice of pizza from the tray and took a bite.

"Yeah and I can see that didn't stop you from carrying on," I joked helping myself to a slice.

"Brooke wouldn't let us wake you, and we got hungry," Chase said with his mouth full.

"You woke him up?" Brooke said coming around the corner from where the bathroom was, "He needs to sleep at some point."

She came over and kissed me on the cheek before sitting down on the opposite side where her school books and notebook were already set up.

"He needs to be in attendance at his own good luck party," Rachel said.

"You mean sit in this hole in the wall eating pizza and talking about shit? Don't we do that like every night?" Peyton said, coming up to the table with her 'Jonny's Pizza' t-shirt on and putting drink re-fills in front us as well as a fresh beer for me.

"Peyton!" I hear Jonny yell from the other side of the bar, "stop bad mouthing the establishment to customers!"

"Oh please," she called back, "they aren't going anywhere."

Jonny went back to book keeping and Peyton sat down in the booth next to Brooke.

"Whether we do it or not, we just wanted to say good luck," Rachel said.

"Sorry it wasn't more exciting," Luke said.

"The gesture's very much appreciated," I said, giving her a nod.

"Peyton, you're still on the clock!" Jonny yelled, "I don't pay you to stand around talking to your friends."

"I'm taking their order," she yelled back, then turned to us as she stood up, "do you guys want anything else?"

"I'll have a number twelve," Luke said.

"Number eight," Brooke said.

"Number three, but without the onions, and tell him cook the mushrooms the old way not like that new way he tried last time," Rachel said.

"Oh yeah the new mushrooms," Brooke said wrinkling up her nose, "tell him the mushroom thing from me too."

"Number six," I said, " but the sausage from the number nine, not the usual sausage from the six."

Peyton wrote it down, and we all looked at each other.

"Maybe we do come here too often," Brooke said.

"You think?" Peyton said, before going to the kitchen as I laughed.

"How about we mix it up by going to the Raxon concert in New York next month," Chase said.

"Oh my god! I read about that today!" Rachel said, getting excited, "we have to go!"

"Road trip anyone?" Luke asked.

"Guys, Raxon is like the worst band ever," I said, "why would you want to spend your money on them?"

"How can you not like Raxon?" Rachel said looking disgusted, "why are you my best friend again?"

"I can just think of better ways to spend my money," I said. Yeah like actually managing to pay all my bills, I silently added to myself.

Ok I wasn't completely crazy over Raxon like the others, but I still thought they were ok. My slight exaggeration over my hatred for them may have been slightly to do with the fact I couldn't go anyway but I didn't want to go into that right now with them all. I know what would come next—offers of money, and feeling sorry for me. I wasn't quite at that point yet.

"Yeah if I get my internship I'd be working then anyway," Brooke said, even though I knew she'd be able to get the day off if she really wanted, and instantly knew she saw straight through my lie. I looked up just in time to see a small smile directed at me.

I first felt guilt that she'd miss out because of me, but I knew if she knew I was feeling that way she'd get mad that it even crossed my mind. Sometimes I couldn't believe how I had managed to find someone so amazing and understanding.

"Well then we're not going," Chase said, "either we all go or nobody goes."

"Agreed," Rachel said, even though I knew she wanted to go, "when we do all get to go see Raxon, we all go together when circumstances allow us to."

I could already tell from their expressions and Rachel's wording that they all knew the real reason why I didn't want to go, and even though it sucked to be the only one not to be able to afford it, I was thankful they didn't mention it. I really did have great friends.

"Agreed," we all said.

"Can you at least look at us when we're having a discussion?" Chase said to Rachel who was texting on her cell throughout that whole conversation, "What are you doing anyway?"

Chase grabbed for the phone, but she pulled it away.

"Nothing, just talking to this guy I met last night," she said.

Chase instantly frowned.

"What guy?" he asked.

"Just this guy, Damien, he's so hot. Actually he wants to hang out tomorrow night—we can cancel our plans right?" she asked.

"Sure," he said reluctantly, and I felt bad for him and wanted to knock some sense into my best friend. They'd been going on with a 'friends with benefits' agreement for a few months now, but it was clear Chase was completely in love with her. I never saw him out with anyone else, but Rachel didn't seem to act like her arrangement with Chase was anything but an arrangement.

"So did you give it to him yet?" Peyton asked coming back over.

"Not yet, we were waiting for you," Brooke said, turning her attention away from her books.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well, as a good luck thing we have something for you," Luke said reaching under the table and passing me a box.

"You guys didn't need to buy me anything," I told them, opening the flaps.

"Trust me, it's as used as it gets," Rachel said.

As soon as I looked inside, I felt overwhelmed. I instantly recognised the orange basketball inside as the 'game ball' from our first game we all went to see together. We'd sat in some pretty crappy seats, but it was worth it when the game ball came flying toward us. We'd become convinced it was fate. After the game we couldn't agree on who actually caught the ball so decided to circulate it between us every month. The ball was inside the box now but was covered in permanent marker with all their good luck wishes around it.

"You guys…" I said pulling it out.

"We figured it's your ball," Rachel said.

"We want you to have it," Chase added.

"Thank you so much," I told them, genuinely feeling touched.

"Just remember we'll be proud no matter what," Brooke said.

"You nervous?" Peyton asked, and felt the reminder of my nerves just like I did when anyone mentioned it.

"Nope," I said confidently, "I got it in the bag."

Brooke gave me a small nod, and I knew once again she knew the truth without me saying it.

"Well that's good then," Luke replied.

"You know if you get it, then you'll be living it up big," Chase said then joked, "don't go forgetting the little people like us."

"No chance of that," I said laughing and taking a sip of my beer and finding it impossible to imagine living my life without friends like these in it.

If only I knew then how things were about to change.

**A/N: As always let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys I wrote this chapter then my laptop kinda exploded. I had to get a new laptop and only managed to ransfer the old documents over today which explains the delay!**

Chapter 3

Nathan POV

"Come on Kate, there must be something we haven't thought of," I said, watching the group of reporters who had settled in on the patch of grass outside Brooke's house. They were sitting around laughing and watching the house as if this were all a game and not people's lives. I hated the press, but I dealt with it, but it had only ever been about me. Now they were involved I didn't want to put up with it.

I couldn't see any movement in the house they kept showing quick clips of but I knew they were inside. They were probably feeling the opposite of ease, that the two reporters playing cards were feeling.

"I'm sorry Nathan, I've exhausted all options," she said, "they're not technically breaking any laws. Even if we get them off her grass you know they'll take it literally and move onto the sidewalk which is public property."

"Did you call wherever they're from?" I asked.

"Yes but they all have terms, they're not just going to back off. They're not just going to leave a massive story as a favour," she said.

"What do they want?" I asked.

"An exclusive."

"Done," I said, mentally adding it to the list of interviews I already had lined up.

"With her and the kid," Kate said, and I didn't need her to clarify.

"Out of the question," I said, "there is no way I'm bringing them into this."

"Nathan, they're out there waiting for the story and they're not moving until they get it," she told me. It sounded harsh but it was true.

"Can't I just do the interview myself?" I asked.

"The fascination is with Brooke," Kate said, "they want to know why this one was hidden away."

"I'm not throwing her into the deep end to deal with those vultures themselves," I said.

"Ok fine, then be there," she said simply, "we can make this into a family interview. We can spin it off as a positive thing."

"I don't want Emma anywhere near this," I said, "I'm not changing my mind on that."

Kate sighed loudly, but I wasn't giving in.

"Ok fine. I think we might be able to get them to agree," she said.

"If we go with one magazine how do we get the rest to back off?" I asked.

"we do a press conference," she said.

I could already see this was going to become a big media event but I didn't see another option. I just wanted their lives to get back to normal. I had signed up for all of this, they hadn't.

"Fine. The quicker the better," I said before hanging up.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

I heard another knock on the door and groaned. They were getting bolder, even coming up to the door now. A few seconds later I heard the door begin to open and heard the reporters going wild. I spun around quickly in panic, but relaxed when I saw Owen come in and put his key on the table along with the groceries he's brought.

"Everything ok?" he asked.

"Define ok," I said.

"Stop watching this," he said turning off the TV so I could no longer see clips of myself on the gossip channel, "you're just torturing yourself."

"I can't help it," I said and he sat down next to me, and I automatically rested my head on his shoulder.

"Is Emma ok?" he asked.

"She's fine. A bit bewildered but fine. She's spending the day with Rachel. I managed to get her into next doors garden and into Rachel's car," I explained.

"Ok, it will be good for her to get a breather," he said, "are you ok?"

"I don't know," I said.

"It's going to be ok B," he said running his fingers soothingly through my hair.

"Thanks for being here," I said thankful that I wasn't alone.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," he said. He looked into my eyes and asking for permission, and when I didn't stop him he moved forward slowly. Just before his lips touched mine though I panicked and moved my face slightly so his lips ended up colliding with my cheek.

He groaned softly and pecked me on the cheek again before pulling me into his side. I wrapped my arms around his body and hugged him tight, not wanting to lose him.

"You're killing me Brooke," he groaned softly.

"I know, I'm sorry," I told him, "I'm just not ready yet."

"You know I'm not trying to rush you right?" he told me.

"I know," I responded straight away.

"I'll be here when you are ready," he said.

"I don't want to stop your life Owen," I said feeling guilt that my reluctance to move on was holding him back too.

"I'm not stopping my life," he said, "I'm right where I want to be."

I don't know where I would be without Owen in my life. We met a few months after things with me and Nathan ended. I was working my normal shift when I suddenly burst into tears over the cashmere sweaters. Owen was a customer at the store at the time, and took me to a small café nearby to calm down. We ended up sitting there until closing, just talking. I didn't think I could ever talk to a stranger about Nathan when I was struggling to tell my closest friends how I was feeling, but there was something about Owen that just worked. I ended up telling him everything, and our coffee meetings soon became a daily thing. He worked at an office block across from the complex I worked in, so meeting at the café in the centre became a regular occurrence.

About two months later when I was struggling to pay the rent by myself he mentioned he had a spare room. I know what you're thinking—moving in with a random stranger I'd known for a month, but Owen had quickly become part of our group and even my friends approved. At the same time, I'd been integrated into Owen's family, his parents taking me like the daughter they never had. What was supposed to be temporary turned into not staying there out of necessity but because I wanted to. Emma was born into that apartment, and a year later I was able to afford enough to put down on the small house we had now.

Moving out hadn't changed our relationship though. We still saw each other almost daily. Somewhere along the years our relationship had moved onto the line for an ordinary friendship but it hadn't quite gone over the line yet. I wanted it I did, but I don't know what was holding me back; it made perfect sense.

"Even if never wanted this, you know I'd always be here right?" he asked.

"and that is why you mean so much to me," I told him.

Owen smiled softly, and for the first time in a long time I felt butterflies in my stomach. I shifted closer and he approached cautiously. He moved closer as a slow pace as if waiting for me to stop him. His lips were a millimetre away and I could feel his warm breath on my face. I needed to do this for myself. I couldn't think of any logical reason not to.

I closed my eyes in anticipation, but he both jumped apart as we heard a loud commotion outside followed by a doorbell.

"Why are they—" I started.

"Emma must be back," Owen said jumping off the couch, and I was only a few seconds behind him to get her inside.

When I flung open the door though expecting to see my four year old daughter, I felt my body run cold at the sight of her father instead. His face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out, only registering Nathan's arms catching me as I fell to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback

Brooke POV

"Is that the sweater I've been asking everyone for the last twenty minutes if they've seen?" Nathan asked, pulling the sweater out from under Luke's elbow.

"Oh sorry," Luke said.

"Gross, horrible, embarrassing," Rachel said with her mouth full, whilst throwing random pieces of clothing out Nathan's suitcase.

"You guys are meant to be helping, not slowing me down," he told them, but they were in a way too playful mood to get anything done.

"Sorry," Peyton said, putting her box of Chinese food onto the table. We thought we were becoming too predictable with all the pizza so ordered Chinese food instead.

"Come on Nate, this is your last night here," Chase said, passing Nathan another beer.

I lifted the laundry basket I'd done earlier and put it on the couch, sifting out whatever was Nathans, and folding it.

"We're meant to be celebrating," Luke said, "you made it!"

"I haven't made it yet," Nathan reminded them, "I'm just going to LA for training."

"Yeah but you got your spot," Lucas pointed out, "you're nearly there."

"Do you have your passport?" I asked interrupting.

They all turned and looked at me, not because of what I said but the tone abrupt tone I'd said it in.

"Um, it's on the table," Nathan said, and I spotted it and zipped it into the front pocket of his backpack before reorganising the toiletry bag I'd packed for him earlier even though there was nothing more to do in there.

"So uh, yeah, I think we should be going," Rachel said.

"We should?" Chase asked, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Rachel elbow him.

"Oh yeah, we should," he said through gritted teeth, trying to hide the pain, "I'm just going to take this with me."

Chase picked up his box of food, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"So we'll come say bye tomorrow before your flight?" Peyton said.

"Great, see you all then," Nathan said, saying bye to the all, and hugging Rachel before she left.

The apartment was silent now that they'd left and in a way I wished they'd come back just to avoid the feeling I had now.

"Leave that for a second," Nathan said gently taking the bag out my hand.

"Hey, I need to sort that out, we're running out of time," I told him, reaching for it, but he put it on the couch behind him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I told him, but Nathan knew much as well as I knew him, which meant he knew I was lying.

He watched me for a second, and I squired under his knowing gaze, and picked up the towel on the side just to give me something to do. I felt horrible for ruining this moment for him. I was happy he got his place, I was, but I couldn't help but focus on the part where he wouldn't be with me, the small detail I hadn't thought much about until Nathan officially got the place after his big game.

The more I thought about not having him around every day, the more panicked I felt.

"Can you come with me a sec?" he asked, pulling me toward the door.

"Nathan? What are you doing?" I asked, but allowed him to drag me out. On the way out he grabbed a thick blanket from the cupboard.

"Trust me," he said.

"It's freezing up here, are you insane?" I asked him as he forced the stiff door up to the roof open and as soon as if flew open, I felt a cold breeze making me shiver.

"I love the view up here," he said walking me to the edge and pulling me close, before wrapping the blanket around us, "it's like you can see the whole world."

"Mmnnn…." I agreed, moving closer to him for warmth and looking out into the New York City skyline in front of us.

"You know I'm going tomorrow because I want to give you the world Brooke," he said, making me twist around to face him.

"I already have it," I told him, "he's looking right at me."

Nathan smiled, and kissed me gently.

"You know everything is going to be ok right?" he asked, "this is a good thing."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier," I told him honestly.

"Brooke nothing is going to change," he told me.

"You mean apart from the fact that you won't be here?"

"It's not forever Brooke. And it's really not that far. They agreed to fly me out and fly you there whenever we need it," he said, "we'll see each other all the time. You won't even notice; you'' be busy with studying and the internship and graduation, then before you know it we'll be together."

"I'm going to miss you," I said trying not to cry, but the more I tried the more I failed because I felt hot tears on my cold face.

"Hey," he said wiping them away with his thumbs, "we aren't going to do this."

"I'm sorry, I want you to go, and love it," I told him.

"I will," he assured me, "but you need to know that I love you, and I'll miss you every second and wish you were experiencing it with me."

I nodded, and tried to smile through my tears.

"You're my forever Brooke Davis. You always have been and you always will be. I'm just making it official.

I felt something cold slide up my finger, and looked down. Without me even noticing, Nathan had managed to slide a simple diamond engagement ring onto my hand.

I gasped and stared at the jewellery on my hand.

"I know it's not much but—"

"It's perfect," I told him, smiling for real this time.

"So you'll marry me?" he asked.

"Of course I will," I told him, and saw him relax. How could he even entertain the idea that I would say no?

"We're going to speak to each other all the time, and time will just fly. Then I'm going to come back and marry you Davis," he said, leaning down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck, letting the blanked fall, no longer caring about the cold.

If only I knew then that it wasn't the time to roll the credits for my happy ending.

**A/N: Along with your normal comments I would love it if you told me what you want to happen or you want to see in this story. It would really help me because if you remember this story was a random impulse story and not one of the ones I had planned. Don't panic though I do know the main points im not just writing blind!**


	4. Chapter 4

FAME Chapter 4

"Brooke?" I heard in the distance as I squeezed my eyes tightly together, "Are you ok?"

I could feel the couch beneath me but I couldn't quite remember taking a nap.

"I had the weirdest dream," I said yawning.

"Sorry to break to you B but it wasn't a dream," Owen said.

I opened my eyes instantly, an winced at the intrusion of light. No amount if white spots could distract me from the celebrity in my living room though.

"N-N-Nathan? What are you doing here?" I asked, frozen.

Owen was standing beside me with his arms crossed, sending glares in Nathan's direction and Nathan was watching me.

"I tried to call but that number didn't work again," he said.

"I kept getting calls so I turned it off," I explained as though it was the most casual thing in the world that he was in my house.

He nodded and there was a silence for a few seconds but neither of us broke our eye contact. Seeing Nathan now made me feel like I used to have this whole other life that I just remembered. I wasn't sure if I wanted to remember it or not, but I couldn't look away.

"What can we help you with?" Owen suddenly asked, his tone icy, not that I blamed him.

I quickly got off the couch and ran my fingers through my hair nervously.

Nathan gave Owen a once over, then turned to me as if Owen wasn't there.

"I'm here to make this all better," he said.

"How?" I asked.

"We give them what they want," Nathan said, "There's a press release scheduled for today."

"A press release?" I asked, "Won't that make it worse?"

" The story's already out. It isn't going anywhere until their curiosity is dealt with. I'm really sorry Brooke but –"

"But it's the only option, I know" I said sighing.

"Are we sure there isn't anything else we can do?" Owen asked.

"This was the last resort," Nathan said.

"I don't want Emma anywhere near this," I told him, "I'm not turning this all into positive press for you. She's just a little kid."

"I know, I agree," he said but I could tell he was taken aback that I had accused him of thinking of himself first. I felt bad for a split second then remembered I had reason to think the way I was and I didn't owe him anything, "Just me and you."

I sighed but nodded. The thought of getting involved with the press again and having them in my life made me feel sick but I didn't know any alternative.

"Wouldn't talking to them just bring them further into Brooke's life and by default Emma's?" Owen asked.

I looked up at Nathan for an answer. Owen was right. If they started following me around it was only a matter of time before Emma was with me.

"Not when we tell them the rumours aren't true," I explained to Owen.

"What?" Nathan asked sounding surprised.

"Did you want to tell them I had an affair or something instead?" I asked after hearing Nathan's reaction. I didn't like that option but the public weren't stupid, they could do math even if it did mean I'd come off looking like the trashy ex.

"Um..no.. I thought we were going to tell them it's true," Nathan said and my eyes widened.

"Seriously?" I asked disbelievingly.

"Well yeah, it is true," Nathan said, and I could help but scoff and roll my eyes.

"Yeah and it was true four years ago too!" I said frustrated, "just because it's convenient now to bring this all up doesn't mean it's convenient for everyone else too."

Nathan went to speak, but stopped when the back door flew open in the kitchen. Owen and I exchanged panicked glances but neither of us was quick enough to react before we heard little steps run into the living room.

"Hey Em? Give Mommy the cupcake," Rachel said coming into the room behind Emma.

She paused mid step and her mouth dropped open at the current houseguest.

"You have got to be kidding me," Rachel said.

A little giggle took my attention to the little girl who was standing in the middle of all the adults looking up at Nathan with big eyes. Emma was usually a very shy person when it came to new people, so my momentary shock of her standing so close to Nathan and not hiding behind my legs overtook my panic of them being in the same room.

Nathan was watching her and I could see conflict and a bit of panic in his eyes.

I instinctively went forward to pick her up, but she twisted in my arms so she could see Nathan again.

She tilted her head curiously, and I was waiting for her to ask who it was whilst I tried to think of what my response would be.

"You have shoes like me," Emma said looking down at Nathan's black Converses that matched her own little red pair.

_Xxxxxx_

_Flashback_

"_Nathan it's me, I've been trying to get in touch with you all day. I saw you on the news! What the hell is going on? Call me."_

_I put my cell phone back in my pocket, and all but threw the packed of pasta in the cart in frustration. It seemed like every time I called Nathan he was busy and whenever he found time to call me back I was either in class or at work, or even asleep._

_I took a deep breath and went into the next line, telling myself we both knew this would be an adjustment. I couldn't get as bothered as I was now. It wasn't as if we didn't speak at all._

_We still talked but it seemed like our relationship now consisted of exchanged voicemails and text messages in place of actual contact and hearing each other's voices._

_I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I snatched it up before Nathan hung up and we began our little game of 'trying to catch each other at a good time' all over again._

"_Nathan?" I said without checking the ID._

"_Brooke!" he said laughing, and I could hear noise in the background. I let out a breath in relief as the sound of his voice._

"_Is it true?" I asked._

"_They want me Brooke! I've been away training for two months! Two months! And they already called me up for the team! The actual team, not even the secondary team!" he said, and I could hear his excitement, making me smile, "There are guys in training who've been there for like a year, and they wanted me!"_

"_I am so happy for you Nathan," I told him, wanting to give him a hug. My words would have to do for now though, "I am so proud. You deserve to be on that team."_

"_I wish you were here with me," he said softly._

"_Me too," I told him, "You'll be back soon for finals though, so just a few more weeks. Did you want me to ask your professors if there is anything else I can send you to help you study?"_

"_About that…" he said after pausing._

"_What? Are you taking finals out there?" I asked._

"_The thing is, I don't think I'm going to do them," he said._

"_You're not going to do your finals?" I asked confused, "But if you don't sit the papers you don't pass and if you don't pass, you don't graduate."_

"_I was talking to the manager of the team and he doesn't think I really need to," Nathan said. I stopped in the middle of the aisle and put all my full concentration on him, "It's not like I have time to study anyway, it's all going to be even crazier now. A degree isn't going to help me with that."_

"_What! Don't be ridiculous. You put yourself through three years of college for this. You're just going to walk away without your degree?"_

"_Brooke, its not like I haven't thought this through," he said, "I'm not a little kid who doesn't understand what I'm doing."_

"_I'm not trying to have a go at you Nathan," I said trying not to put my obvious negative opinion of his plan in my tone. This was the firs time I had spoken to him all week and I didn't want to fight,_

"_I know baby, I do. It's just graduating is important for you, I get that. But what I'm doing now, this was the end plan for me. I've already reached my goal," he said sounding calmer._

"_I just want you to make sure you know what you're doing," I told him._

"_I know," he said._

_I heard laughter in the background and then static._

"_Look baby, I have to go," he said._

"_Already?" I asked disappointed._

"_Some of the guys from the team are going to an opening for a new club tonight. They're doing interviews and red carpet. Watch it?" he asked._

"_Of course I will," I told him._

"_Ok, I'll text you the time and channel," he said, "I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_Xxxxxxx_

"_Guys hurry up, it's coming on," Chase called from the living room._

_I quickly grabbed the bowl of popcorn and ran into the living room with Rachel behind me with a six-pack of beer._

"_Calm down," Rachel said sitting on Chase's lap, and taking a sip of a beer before passing him the rest._

"_Did I miss it?" Peyton asked, coming through the front door, on her break from work downstairs and throwing her apron on the spare chair._

"_You're just in time," I said sitting on the couch next to Lucas who took the bowl of popcorn._

"_Ok I see some of them," Luke said recognising members of the LA Lakers as they emerged out of a black stretch limo. The last one to leave the car was Nathan, and when I saw him my heart skipped a beat. He looked amazing. He had cut his hair, making him look smarter when matched with his black suit. The team members he was with were wearing ties but Nathan just had the top button of his white shirt undone. I bit my lip, as I watched him, wishing I was with him right now._

_I watched Nathan casually walk down the carpet as though he was comfortable with all the flashes. He looked like he was made for this. In that moment all the hesitance I had over his decision to join the team disappeared, as I couldn't be anything but proud._

"_Wow, he looks great," Rachel said._

"_I was actually expecting him to turn up in his ripped jeans and Converses," Peyton joked, and I smiled at the thought of those stupid shoes he wore with everything. I wonder who convinced him that he couldn't wear them tonight because I sure enough always had a big enough battle with him._

"_Casey Gordon," the presenter said going up to a team member with her microphone._

"_Aneesha, looking lovely as usual," Casey said putting his arm around her and she blushed._

"_So are you planning to come to 'The Dice' with the boys a lot?" she asked._

"_Of course. As you know my father's one of the sponsors," he told her, "and plus we had to take out the new addition to the team."_

"_Of course, how could I forget, the Lakers new team member!" she said._

"_Nathan, come over here," Casey said waving Nathan over._

"_He's going to speak! Are you sure it's recording?" I said grabbing the remote, and Luke shushed me._

"_It's a pleasure to be the first to get to talk to you Nathan," Aneesha said, moving closer to Nathan as Casey moved on to the next presenter. _

"_It's great to talk to you too," he said._

"_This must all be a big change for you," she asked him._

"_Of course, but it's the dream and I'm living it," Nathan said confidently._

"_That's great Nathan," she said, "I'm sure we're going to see each other a lot more and you'll be a great addition to the team."_

"_Thank you," he said starting to walk away._

"_Oh wait, one more question I'm sure all the girls watching would love to know," she said calling him back._

"_Yes?"_

"_Do you have a special girl out there somewhere?" Aneesha asked and I smiled. Peyton reached over and squeezed my hand._

"_Nope, I'm very much single," he said nonchalantly._

"_You have no idea how many girls you made jump off the couch in happiness right now," Aneesha said, "Go enjoy your night Nathan."_

_He kissed her on the cheek, then walked toward another reporter. _

_The TV ran in the background but everyone was silent. My hand slipped out of Peyton's as it went limp. _

"_Brooke…" Rachel started._

_They all watched for my reaction but I was waiting for my reaction to appear myself._

"_Does anyone want another drink?" I asked, getting up._

"_Sweetie, it's ok leave it," Peyton said, taking her glass out my hand._

"_Is anyone hungry? We could order something or go downstairs? Or I could make something?"_

"_What a complete idiot," Luke said, "I can't believe him."_

"_Luke, leave it," I said picking up the popcorn bowl, which wasn't empty yet and taking it in the kitchen._

_I put the bowl on the counter and took a deep breath; glad nobody had followed me in here._

_What hurt me the most wasn't what he said, but the relaxed natural way he said it in. _

_I knew Nathan loved me and he must have a good reason for denying our six year relationship had ever existed, but that didn't stop his words from hurting._

_Xxxxxxxxx_

"_You have some nerve," Rachel said picking up her cell phone, without even saying 'Hello'._

_Her phone had rung as soon as I had let mine go to voicemail for the sixth time this morning._

"_I don't care, it was still out of order!" Rachel said._

_I could hear him saying something on the other end and she gave me a once over._

"_Of course she's angry!" Rachel said, and I put my laptop, and went round to where she was sitting and reached for the phone. Rachel twisted away so I couldn't get it and carried on speaking._

"_No she doesn't want to speak to you, why would she?"_

"_Rachel, give me the phone," I said reaching out for it. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever._

"_That's your problem not mine, I'm not your messenger," Rachel snapped._

"_Rachel!"_

_She sighed, but held out the phone to me, whilst he was in the middle of speaking._

"_Nathan?" I said cutting him off._

_He sighed in relief, "Brooke! Baby I am so sorr—"_

"_It's ok, I'm not mad," I told him, "I know you must have a good reason."_

"_The publicity manager for the team thought it would be better press for the team if I was single," he explained, "I tried to tell him about you but he wasn't going to change his mind."_

"_It's fine," I lied, wanting to be the understanding girlfriend._

"_I'm sorry," he said, "don't worry we'll sort it all out. I can try speak to him again."_

"_No, it's ok," I told him, "he obviously knows what he's doing. You should do what he thinks is best."_

"_Are you sure?" he asked._

"_Sure," I said._

"_Look I really want to speak to you properly but I have practice soon," Nathan said._

"_It's fine, go. I'll speak to you later," I told him._

"_Ok bye," he said, "I love you."_

_I took a breath then spoke, "I love you too."_

"_You're a way better person than I am," Rachel said watching me as I put the phone on the table._

_If only I knew then that it was only the beginning._


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: the chapters for this story were all meant to be short, but this one is more than double what I've been doing so far, so keep that in mind when waiting for the next one!

Chapter 5 Brooke POV

Nathan looked down at his black Converses then looked to Emma's.

"Yes they are," he said, with a small smile.

The silence in the room that followed was so tense I felt like moving would cause the scene to collapse.

"Come on gorgeous, let's go find that cupcake I heard something about," Owen said suddenly, reaching for Emma, and she willingly reached for him over my shoulder.

" I put sparkles all over it but not the sparkles I use at school, these are different sparkles Aunt Rachel said you can eat! I love sparkles," Emma rambled, her fascination of Nathan long forgotten.

"I know you do Munchkin," Owen said carrying her upside down and tickling her as he took her out the room. The sound of her laughter echoed even though they were no longer close to us but none of moved.

Nathan was watching the doorway where Emma and Owen had just left, completely oblivious to Rachel's glares.

"So umm… what's happening then?" I asked, "Are we doing this press conference?"

Rachel scoffed at the idea of a press conference, and I turned toward her.

"Rach, I'll call you later?" I said. Right now I just wanted to get all of this over with and it wasn't going to happen with Rachel judging everything Nathan had to say. Don't get me wrong, I agreed with her but I'd deal with that once this current crisis was averted.

"Are you sure?" she asked, glancing at Nathan warily then looking at me.

"What do you think I'm going to do to her?" Nathan asked offended at her implication that I wouldn't be safe with him.

"Seriously? You even want to get me started?" she asked.

"It's fine," I said standing in between them, "Owen's in the next room if I need him."

I heard Nathan breathe out loudly at my words but Rachel seemed to accept them.

"Ok," she agreed, before going out the front door.

I ignored the sound of the reporters getting excited at seeing someone then turned to Nathan.

"So the press conference?" I asked, "What's our story?"

"I want to tell them the truth," he said and I sighed.

"Oh come on, we both know that isn't going to work. There is no way your superiors or whatever they are will accept that," I said and his silence showed I was right.

"Well we aren't going to blame it on you," he said after a few seconds.

"You were happy to blame things on me before," I automatically pointed out.

"Brooke please," he said.

"What? It's true."

"I know a lot has happened in the past but we have to be united out there in front of them," he said, "I know I don't deserve for you to cover for me or hide what I did but telling them the truth will just give them more to stay with this story for a while."

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok, I'll agree to talk this out with you rationally," I told him.

"Thank you," he said.

"Just remember I'm not doing it for you. I couldn't care less what happens to your career. I have my own family to think about," I reminded him.

He nodded.

"Just let me confirm things…" he said taking out his phone.

"With your people?" I asked, finding it slightly amusing in my head. The ironic thing was that he actually was.

Nathan nodded, and I went into the kitchen to find Owen and Emma.

When I walked around the corner and under the archway, I found Owen sitting at the dining table with Emma sitting on the table in front of him, dipping her finger into the icing of a cupcake.

"Hi Mommy," she said without looking up, too absorbed in her more important task. It was amazing how she was so oblivious to the life altering decisions being made about her in the next room.

"Hi baby," I said kissing her on the forehead before collapsing into the seat next to Owen.

"You ok? What's happening?" he asked concerned.

"It's ok. We're going to talk to the press in a bit. He's just talking logistics with his team," I explained.

"Don't let him push you into doing something that's right for him and not you and Emma," Owen said, putting his arm around me, and I greedily took comfort in his arms.

" I won't don't worry," I said.

"Of course I'm going to worry," Owen said to me, "How are you otherwise? This is a lot to take in."

"I'm trying not to think about it too much. Right now it doesn't feel like Nathan in my house you know? It feels like a stranger I barely know. I think it's easier that way. I'm just waiting for the moment it hits me."

"Maybe you're actually over it, and it's not going to hit you," Owen said, and I only wished that were true, I know time had past but if I looked deep within me my feelings and anger toward Nathan were still—and always would be fresh and raw.

"Let's hope," I said.

"I finished all the sparkles," Emma said to herself, looking disappointed and staring at the cupcake.

Me and Owen couldn't help but both laugh.

"If only that was the extent of our problems right?"

"We need to find a way to spin this in a good way," Owen said.

"Talking of reality, I probably should go see if he's done," I said getting up reluctantly. "Can you watch Emma for a while?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Owen replied.

I gave him a smile, then kissed Emma on the cheek before going to see what was happening.

Nathan put his phone into his pocket just as I walked into the room.

"We're good to go," he said.

"What? Now?" I asked, feeling nervous.

"As soon as we figure out a way to spin this in a positive way," Nathan said.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

Nathan thought for a second then came up with an idea.

"We can say that…"

Xxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"…We did it for our daughter," Nathan said naturally, "we didn't want her to grow up in the limelight. We wanted to protect her and that's why we didn't expose her. There's no dirty story in all of this. It's as simple as that."

A few flashes went off in my face, and I resisted the urge to squint. I could feel many pairs of eyes on me as I stood on my front lawn but I tried not to focus on any of them. It was taking all my energy to keep standing upright beside Nathan as I let him speak.

"So you lied four years ago when you were photographed with Miss Davis?" someone asked.

I was close enough to hear Nathan's breath hitch, but I don't think anybody else noticed. He clearly wasn't expecting them to bring that up.

"Yes," he said plainly, "Again it was for protection."

His words made me turn toward him for the first time.

"So now your daughter is public knowledge there is no reason to hide her anymore, correct?" someone else suddenly asked.

I bit my lip hard, cursing myself for not thinking of that first. I had imagined everything going back to normal after this, but I was starting to realise nothing was really going to be normal again.

"If you agree to keep a respectable distance and work with us. There's an innocent four year old involved her, you have to remember that."

I don't think I could have put Nathan's stern words any better myself.

The lack of response from the crowd showed that they couldn't find a way to object to that.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Flashback Brooke POV

I started at the top of the page again, trying to read the words but finding they weren't sinking in. Shakespeare wasn't easy to read when your mind was on a picture you saw of your boyfriend leaving a club with two models.

I sighed, checking my phone again. No messages.

I hadn't had any contact with Nathan for a week. No call, no emails, no texts. I felt like every other girl in America, getting their information on Nathan through a magazine or gossip network.

It satisfied me for a bit to see his face, but then it just made me feel pathetic for having to resort to that. It made me feel like I was an obsessed fan who had fabricated a relationship that didn't exist apart from in my head.

I had my first final exam in a week and I could not afford to let my mind wander now.

I took a deep breath, took a big gulp of coffee then attempted to read King Lear's monologue again.

I managed to get through two lines, before my cell phone vibrated. I picked it up automatically without looking at the caller ID, ready for another one of Rachel's hourly check-ups.

As much as I appreciated her care, I wasn't that close to breaking yet.

"Rae, I'm alive. Speak to you in an hour," I said, whilst sharpening my pencil.

"Actually it's me," I heard Nathan's familiar voice, and I dropped the pencil and sharpener, ignoring the flakes of wood which were now on my lap.

I was expecting a text if anything, not an actual call.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah, hey," he said, his voice doing things to me, "I'm sorry it's been a while."

"It's ok," I said giving in. I was just pleased to hear from him.

"I've been training every night," he said.

"Every night?" I repeated thinking back to the photo's I'd seen this morning.

"Pretty much," he said.

"Didn't know you trained inside Altrovaz," I said trying to sound casual.

"Oh you mean last night! Yeah we took a break for one of the guys birthday," Nathan explained.

"And the girls?" I asked, feeling guilty for asking, even though he was potentially the one who should feel that way not me.

"Babe, seriously?" he said laughing, "Are you jealous?"

"No, I just don't like being told by other people what you're doing," I told him.

"The driver dropped them off around the corner. I don't even know who they are. PR set that whole thing up. Something about getting in the papers. You know I love you right?"

"Of course I do," I said rubbing my eyes, feeling ridiculous.

"Look I know we haven't seen each other in a while. I have some time this weekend, why don't you fly down?" he asked.

"I can't I have to study," I told him reluctantly.

"Oh come on, that's your excuse?" he said, "I'll keep the days free, we'll spend time together. We haven't done that in a while."

"Nathan finals are coming up, I really need to do well if I'm getting this internship," I said. "You know how important this is to me."

"Brooke, work on the plane," he said, "Please baby. Are you really passing up time to be together?"

I felt guilt coil up in the pit of my stomach as I listened to him. It wasn't me who never found time to contact him, so I shouldn't be feeling like I owed him one.

"Ok," I said.

"You're really coming?" he asked, and his excitement was infectious as the happiness of getting to see him soon started setting in.

"Yeah!" I said.

"This is great! I'm going to get Rose to book you a ticket now," he said, and I didn't even bother asking who Rose was.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too, and I'll see you tomorrow. I can't wait to spend time with you."

"Me either," I agreed.

Xxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Miss Davis?" A middle aged blonde woman asked, looking me over.

"Ummm yes?" I asked, speaking to the first person since I'd been standing in this busy airport arrivals section completely lost for twenty minutes.

"Ralph, can you get her bag," the woman said to the man who was waiting behind her who I only just noticed. He came forward and took the small bag I'd brought with me.

"Oh um..thank you," I said, but he didn't react.

"Come with me," she said.

"I'm not quite sure I understand," I said, but walking with her anyway.

"Mr Scott sent me to get you," she said.

"Oh. Nathan didn't come?" I asked.

"I'm afraid that wasn't possible," she said.

We walked out into the LA sun, and I squinted.

"Put these on," she said handing me a pair of sunglasses that would probably cover half my face.

"I have my own, thank you," I said about to go into my handbag.

"It's not for the sun, just put them on," she said.

I took them from her and slipped them on.

"What are they for?" I asked feeling like a child.

"Just in case anyone follows us out or in," she said.

I wasn't quite sure what she meant but I didn't want to ask any further questions.

We walked out to where a long black car was parked and the man who took my bag opened the door for me.

I thanked him again before getting inside and once again he didn't react.

The car was much cooler than the outside, and I leaned back against the plush leather interior.

This must be the most surrealist experience of my life.

I took out my phone and tried to call Nathan but it kept going unanswered.

Eventually I typed a simple text telling him I was on the way, and hoped he'd see it soon.

It took a little over a half hour for the car to pull up outside a Four Seasons, but instead of stop outside the car went around the back and through the barrier, which lifted without question.

The car came to a stop outside the service entrance and I looked to the woman questioning what was happening.

"You can go on up through there. Someone will take you to Mr Scott. We'll make sure your bags make it to you," she said.

The service door opened and a man in a navy suit seemed to be waiting.

I slipped out the car, half dazed and followed him through a series of laundry rooms, and what was clearly a staff kitchen.

"I'm sorry where are we going?" I asked, but he just continued walking.

Eventually we made it into a regular hallway, and what looked more like the main hotel.

We went up to the twelfth floor, and stopped outside room 1206.

The man knocked on the door, then stepped back. The door flew open and Nathan opened the door barefoot and dressed in jeans as a white shirt. His hair was still damp from the shower, and he looked out of breath.

"Brooke," he grinned sweeping me up.

I couldn't help but hold onto him tightly and take a deep breath, trying to soak up as much of that 'Nathan scent' as I could.

"Thanks," Nathan said, handing the man a fifty dollar bill causally as he left.

My eyes widened at his gesture, thinking back to when finding five dollars in an old pocket to go toward a bill made our day. Things had really changed.

"I can't believe you're here!" he said pulling me into his room.

"I can't either," I said.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"A little confused, but otherwise ok," I told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry about all of that. We just didn't want to risk you being seen by the press you know? You get it right?" he asked.

"Oh sure," I said, only half meaning it. There was a difference between being subtle and having to act like I was a criminal.

He pulled me further into the room and my eyes widened seeing the magnificence of it.

"I know right," he said seeing my expression, " It's a far way from the loft."

"Understatement."

"But the whole team stays here and they pay for it, so who am I to complain?" Nathan asked.

"Are you ok?" He asked after realising I wasn't responding.

"Yeah, I just need a minute to process," I said going up to him.

I held him around the waist and just took in the fact I was with Nathan for a second.

"I missed you too baby," he said and I could feel the vibrations of his chuckle through his chest.

"I can't wait to just chill out with you tonight," I said.

"Oh right, yeah. Dean is having drinks at eight at Bridge Bar, so we can hang out there," Nathan said pulling away and taking some fresh dry cleaning off the back of his chair.

"Who's Dean?" I asked as I watched him remove the plastic and put the t-shirts in the wardrobe.

"He's Callum's brother. You know, Callum's on the team. We hang with Marcus sometimes and he has this drinks thing," Nathan responded.

"Oh, I was kind of hoping we could do something just the two of us," I said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I'm sorry. I didn't know this drinks thing was happening until last minute," he said.

"Well do you have to go? Is it for any occasion?" I asked.

"Well no, but its good for me to go," he said, "It will be fine, don't worry. It's just like going to a bar with all our other friends back in New York. It will be fun."

"Yeah ok," I said, "we can just spend some time together before we go. It's only two now."

I looked at my watch then pulled my hoodie over my head.

"Actually about that…" he said.

"Nathan!"

"Look I have a few things to do before tonight, why don't you go shopping then I'll meet you back here for dinner. We'll get room service and relax."

"You're telling me to go shopping?" I asked with my eyebrow raised.

"Sure," he said taking his wallet out and throwing a black American Express card on the bed beside me, "knock yourself out."

My mouth dropped open as I looked at him.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Nathan, you seriously don't see anything wrong with what just happened?" I asked. He shrugged and looked at me, "Nathan we've been through a lot of tough times together where we're counting our change. And now you're just throwing money around like it's no big deal?"

"So what, now I have it I shouldn't spend it?" He asked.

"No, but there's no need to act like it's worth nothing," I said.

"Calm down, I was just trying to do a nice thing and make sure you have a good time," he said.

"Well it's not like I'm here for the money, I came to see you. Since when do I need money to have a good time?" I asked.

"Brooke, stop over analysing everything!" he said, "I was just trying to be nice."

"Babe I just want you," I said pulling him by the hand toward the bed so he was sitting beside me, "Let's just be together, how things used to be."

"Ok," he said.

"Ok," I agreed, "So how about I go entertain myself for a while whilst you get done whatever it is you need to do, then you just meet me out where I am and we'll go out to dinner?"

"Umm…why don't we just do room service," he said.

"Why? We'll be out anyway. We might as well enjoy LA together," I said.

"Yeah but um..."

"What is it?" I asked seeing him hesitate.

"Being seen at a restaurant with someone probably isn't a good idea," he said.

"Oh wow," I said dropping his hand.

"Baby…." He whined.

"What about tonight? Aren't we going to that bar together?"

"Yeah but there's no press inside and nobody in there will care who you are," he said.

I just gave him a look.

"Not like that! Of course they'll care who you are, I just mean—"

"Forget it, it's fine," I interrupted him.

"I know it's hard but you said you get it, how being publically in a relationship would not be—" he tried to say.

"Yeah it's fine, don't worry about it," I stopped him.

"Brooke," he said.

"No seriously, it's fine. I agreed to it, you're right," I said standing up.

"Brooke, I know you're upset," he said.

"I'm fine," I insisted, "can I use your bathroom?"

He watched me for a second then sighed, and pointed off to a door on the side.

Xxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"I love your shoes," the girl to my left said.

"Oh, thanks," I said looking down to my black heels.

"What are they?" she asked smirking.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"What are they? What brand?" she asked, then exchanged glances with the skinny blonde next to her.

"They're actually a one of a kind Rachel Gatina," I said confidently.

"Never heard of her," the blonde said.

"Yeah well she's up and coming," I responded before turning around and going to the bar.

'A one of a kind Rachel Gatina'. Pfft, more like borrowed out of Rachel's cupboard after our last shopping trip to an outlet store.

I did not have the mental capacity to deal with bitchy girls right now. It was like we were still in high school.

"What can I get you?" the guy at the bar stopped to ask me.

"I don't know, a vodka and lemonade?" I said.

He raised his eyebrow, "You're at Bridge Bar LA and you want a Vodka and Lemonade? You're not really from around here are you?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"Here's a martini," he said, sliding it across the counter.

"Oh, thanks," I said taking a sip.

"How much is that?"

"You with the team?" he asked.

"I guess," I responded.

"Then it's covered."

"Oh thanks." I said.

"Good luck," he said, and I gave him a nod.

I twisted around and tried to find Nathan in the crowd. We'd been here two hours and I'd only seen him once. I spotted him mingling with a group of people like he'd known them years.

I felt uncomfortable as it was feeling like the outsider, and his abandonment hadn't made me feel more at home. The bar was mostly filled with Nathan's team mates and other guys who were all with girls dressed in the tiniest dresses who looked like they needed a meal. I wasn't exactly sure where I fitted in.

My night with Nathan wasn't really turning out to be the quality time I had envisioned.

Nathan left the big group with another guy and they left through the fire exit in the back. I had no idea where they were going but I knew they'd be back. Or at least I hoped they would.

I turned back to talk to the barman again who seemed like the most normal person in here, but he was busy serving someone.

I pushed some coats further into the empty booth and sat down and took out my phone.

[HAVIN THE TIME OF UR LIFE WITH THE BF?—PEYT]

I frowned reading the message on the screen.

[OF COURSE :-) – B]

I put my phone in my bag and felt terrible for having to lie in the first place.

I looked up and saw Nathan come back into the building, both him and the other guy looking pretty pleased with themselves. They started heading back to the group they were with and I went forward to get to them before they got there.

"Hey," Nathan said coolly as the other guy wondered off.

"Hi," I said, "so um can we go?"

"You want to leave?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, we've been here a while, it's not really our scene. Everyone's seen you here they know you came," I said.

"Brooke it's like half ten, stop being so boring," he said.

"I'm not being boring, I'm just saying we could be doing something else," I said.

"Maybe if you tried to socialise with everyone you'd be having a better time," he said.

So he had noticed me on the outskirts. Well then why didn't he come and get me then and take me around with him? Normally whenever me and Nathan went to parties he wouldn't let me out of his sight unless I wanted to be.

"I don't know these people Nathan and they're not the most inviting," I said.

I can't believe we were having this discussion. I couldn't help but think of all time today I could have been studying instead of hanging about by myself in LA and here.

"Ok fine, just a little while longer then we'll go," he promised.

"Ok, thank you," I said.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Well that was fun right?" Nathan said happily, and I could tell he slightly buzzed. He took off his shirt, and put it on the bed before taking off his jeans and leaving them on the floor.

"Sure," I replied, taking my jacket off and throwing it on the couch.

"My new friends are cool right?" he asked.

"Yeah totally," I replied putting my pyjamas on.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said walking into the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut I let out a deep breath. I had no idea what had happened tonight. It felt like a massive dream—or rather nightmare. Nathan was a completely different guy when he was around all those people. Everybody loved this Nathan and he was lapping it up. He didn't once introduce me to anyone or spend any time with me.

I picked up Nathan's jeans from the floor and draped them over the back of the chair instead. Well at least nothing had changed about him being a slob.

As I turned the jeans upside down I felt something fall. I reached down expecting to see money but paused when I saw a little transparent bag filled with little blue pills.

I felt my blood run cold as I picked it up.

This has got to be a joke.

I didn't know very much about drugs but I knew enough to know that what was in my hand wasn't just candy.

"I feel so much better now," Nathan said, the shower sobering him up.

"What the hell?" I said throwing the bag at him. It hit his chest and fell to the floor and Nathan flinched in shock. He reached down and picked it up, and his eyes widened in recognition.

"Brooke it's not what you think," he said.

"You mean I didn't just find drugs in your pocket?" I said angrily. I felt like all the frustration of tonight was coming out, "I don't know what is going on with you but this I cannot deal with!"

"Brooke calm down," he said.

"Do not tell me to calm down! This is illegal Nathan!" I yelled.

"Ok, stop," he said gripping my arms, "Brooke! Listen to me!"

"What!?"

"I'm not taking them!" he said, not letting go of my arms.

"Then why do you have them?" I asked.

"I just had to get them ok? I'm not taking them!" he swore.

"Then why would you have to buy them? Is that what you were doing tonight?"

"Everyone buys them, I just had to get them too so I don't make an issue out of it. They're not going to know what I do with them are they?"

"You do realise if it's in your system you could get kicked off the team if they do a random drug test?" I pointed out.

Nathan was silent for a second then said, "One of the guys on the team has someone on admin paid off so we know in advance when there's a drug test."

I sighed loudly, "I cannot believe this!"

"I swear I'm not taking them Brooke, I never have. This is all too important to me," he said in a gentler voice.

"I don't see why you can't just stay out of it," I told him.

"You don't get it Brooke. All of this comes with the job ok? It's not just basketball, I need to have the friends, the image. My position on the team isn't just about my basketball ability."

Nathan sank down on the bed, and I rubbed my eyes.

"Oh baby, are you crying?" Nathan said pulling me into his arms.

"I just… Nathan I don't like all of this ok," I said.

"I told you I wasn't taking them," he said.

"No I mean everything. I miss you so much. We've been together everyday for years, and I don't like being apart from you," I said, "then I come see you and everything is different and I just—"

"I know, it's ok," he said rubbing my back.

"I'm so proud of you Nathan, which is why I feel like a bitch wanting to go back to the way things were before but I want to be a part of your life," I said through tears.

"Brooke you will always be in my life. You'll always be the biggest part of it. There is never a time when you aren't at the front of my mind," he soothed, "you have no idea how much I miss you. I promise you I am not, never have and never will take those pills. I'm still the same person."

"Are we going to be ok?" I asked.

"We're always going to be ok. I'm going to get established, you're going to graduate and get this internship then I'm going to marry you and have you by my side forever. I promise," he whispered into my neck, as I clutched onto him as I listened to his reassurance. His fingers traced the engagement ring on my fingers and I threaded my fingers through his. I pulled away slightly, and he wiped away my tears with his thumb. In that moment he was my Nathan again.

I put a hand on the back of his neck, and pulled him closer, placing my lips on his. I could taste the saltiness of my own tears as I opened my mouth against Nathan's and I was sure he could too. Our tongues grappled with each other first the first time in a long time and it felt like coming home.

Nathan gently rolled me onto the bed and hovered over me. Before he went any further he kissed my nose gently.

It was just the two of us and I was starting to see how nothing was going to change.

We had our love and I just had to believe in that.

A/N: thanks for your reviews and guesses so far! I'm loving hearing from you all!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really hope you like this one. Don't mean to complain about it but reviews have dropped by a lot! I like hearing from you guys!

WARNING: NOT PROOF READ FOR GRAMMAR MISTAKES!

Chapter 6

Nathan POV

Ok so they were supposed to me meet me three and a half minutes ago but the fact they weren't here yet didn't mean they weren't coming at all.

When I had spoken to Brooke yesterday on the phone and suggested we should meet out in public just to avoid increasing the curiosity of the reporters she had been hesitant. I told her I wanted to meet Emma properly, and I hadn't been lying, Ever since I had come face to face with that little girl three weeks ago I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind. I wanted her to know who I was and I wanted to be someone to her.

I wasn't just saying that because the public already knew about her, but because it had hit me when I saw my own eyes looking back at me that Emma wasn't just the 'hypothetical kid' that I knew was out there somewhere, she was actually a part of me.

I could tell Brooke wasn't too happy about me getting to know Emma so I had to use the 'we're doing it to keep the press away' excuse which was partly true. Brooke agreed to meet me but on the condition we didn't tell Emma who I was. She insisted just because the rest of the work knew about her daughter's parentage didn't mean Emma was old enough to know or understand.

It wasn't enough for me but I knew it was a lot more than I deserved, and I was willing to take it. I'd booked a flight and packed a bag and come straight to New York not knowing when I was heading back. Brooke seemed to trust my intentions for now and I wasn't going to ruin that by disappearing.

I gripped the steering wheel of the car I'd bought once I arrived, and continued watching toward the other side of the road, by the bridge where she said she'd meet me. I checked my phone again but I had no messages.

I was just about to call her when I noticed her behind the steering wheel of the car coming around the corner. It was moving at a highs speed as it went past me and I looked forward wondering what was going on. The two cars speeding behind her answered my question though. Brooke's car stopped on the other side of the road, and the other two cars blocked her in as reporters crowded her car.

Even though she was far away I could still read the panic on her face. Without thinking twice about it, I got out the car and jogged over to where she was. The reporters had their backs to me and hadn't noticed me. I pushed through them and I could hear their excitement at adding me to the equation. I pulled open the passenger door and she gasped loudly, and then relaxed slightly once she saw it was me.

"Nathan!" she panicked.

"It's ok," I told her, kneeling onto the passenger seat and reaching through the middle, unbuckling Emma. The second the straps were off she got out her seat and squired through the middle to get to Brooke.

"What do we—"

"It's going to be ok, we just have to move fast," I told her calmly. She gulped and nodded.

"See that side street over there?" I said nodding toward a street on the other side of the road, and ignoring the flashes.

"Uh huh," she said.

"When I say so we're going to get out the car and just run," I told her.

"Run?"

"Don't stop. Just run down that street, we're going to try and lose them," I said.

"But they'll be right behind us," she said.

"Don't worry about it, trust me this is the one thing I actually know about."

Brooke bit her lip but nodded.

"I'm going to take Emma," I said.

"But—" Brooke started looking unsure.

"Brooke we'll be faster than you carrying her. It's the only way," I told her. She looked reluctant to let me hold Emma but she agreed knowing I was right.

I looked over at Emma who was hiding under Brooke's arm. I couldn't believe this was my Brooke in front of me, and this was my daughter. Sometimes it felt like the Brooke belonged to a different lifetime I had and it felt strange to be here dealing with her and all of this now.

Brooke gently eased Emma off her and said, "sweetie, we're going to get away but you have to go with Nathan ok?"

Emma looked up and looked at me curiously.

"I promise he'll keep you safe. I'll be right there with you," Brooke told her, soothing her.

Emma eventually nodded, and I reached out for her, not quite sure how I was supposed to do this. Emma did it all for me though because she moved into my arms and held me around the neck. My arms automatically went around her waist, supporting her.

"Hold on tight," I said and I felt her grip tighten around me. I looked Brooke in the eye , "Ready?"

"Yes," she said.

"Five, four , three, two…one!" I said pushing open the door as hard as I could. The reporter standing by the window wasn't expecting the force and instantly moved back.

I held Emma closely to my body, not that she'd fall because she clutching me firmer than she was before in fright.

I was aware of Brooke's door slamming shut, and I waited by the car, covering Emma's head waiting for Brooke to go first. As soon as I saw a glimpse of her run across the street, I followed suit ignoring the people trying to grab all their stuff to come with us.

Brooke was waiting on the side street as I turned into it.

"Go!" I said, knowing they were all behind me.

Brooke saw Emma was ok, and carried on running. I caught up to her and grabbed her hand pulling her to the left, into a tiny New York city alley.

Brooke wasn't expecting it, so jerked straight into me. Without thinking I put my arm around her in protection. I could feel her heartbeat against my chest and I froze, feeling the familiarity of it. Brooke looked up at me and I put my finger to my lips.

"Shhh."

She understood and didn't make a sound. A second later a blur of people ran straight past the street we were inside of, not knowing we had stopped.

"Come on," I said, taking her down the alley. I didn't know what was around, but we eventually stopped in this tiny little family owned pizza shop. It reminded me of a pizza shop I'd refused to go in a few years ago and I hoped Brooke didn't remember. Today though, I'd gone in without hesitation.

The older lady standing by the register smiled and brought some menu's over when she saw us.

"Hello there," she said kindly to Emma. Emma just hid herself in my neck still not calm.

"Sorry she's a little shy," Brooke explained.

"That's alright dear. She's a beautiful little one," the lady said.

"Thank you" Brooke said.

"Looks just like her Daddy," she continued and Brooke didn't respond.

Nobody had ever made reference to me actually being a Dad out loud before and it sounded strange to my ears. Emma didn't react so I was guessing she didn't hear or wasn't paying attention.

The lady led us to a booth in the back, secluded from most of the crowd, and Brooke reached for Emma as soon as we got there.

Emma immediately transferred from my arms to hers and started crying.

Brooke slipped into the booth, and held Emma close, rubbing her back.

I sat down opposite her not quite sure what I was supposed to do.

Eventually Emma's cries turned into hiccups and she pulled her head away from Brooke.

"So I feel like pizza," Brooke said animatedly, "Do you feel like pizza Nathan?"

"I always feel like pizza," I said playing along.

Emma twisted around and smiled.

"I want some pizza," Emma said.

"Oh do you?" Brooke asked, "I didn't know you liked pizza."

"I love pizza!" she said, the tear streaks on her face now long forgotten. I couldn't help but smile watching the two of them.

"Oh really?" Brooke said.

"Please can we get ham Mommy?" she pleaded.

"Again?" Brooke said.

My ears perked up at the sound of my favourite pizza topping.

"Please!" Emma asked.

"I don't want ham today," Brooke said still in an overly animated voice.

Emma pouted in a way which I had seen so many times before.

"I know what you're thinking," Brooke said as if she could reach my thoughts.

"I wasn't thinking anything," I said.

"She may get that from me but she eats just like you," Brooke said. I knew it hadn't been that long but the fact Brooke knew things like my eating habits just reminded me how big of a part she used to play in my life.

"I don't know Em, if you ask really nicely Nathan might want to share a Ham pizza with you," Brooke said readopting her playful tone.

Emma's eyes lit up and she turned around on Brooke's lap to face me completely.

"Mr Nathan?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes," I said looking up from the menu, playing along.

"Pretty please can I share pizza with you?" she asked.

Even if it wasn't my favourite, there is no way I would be able to resist her.

"Hmmm…" I said pretending to think about it, "Only if you don't mind having a ham pizza."

Emma gasped.

"I love ham pizza!" she said like she hadn't put together that I was there for her whole conversation with Brooke.

"Me too!" I said.

Emma let go of Brooke and disappeared under the table. A few seconds later she emerged on my side and sat down next to me. The whole move itself showed her acceptance of me in a way.

"Can you help me colour?" Emma asked, spotting the colouring sheet the lady had put down for her.

"Hey! That's my job," Brooke said, pulling the sheet toward her.

"Mommy we can all do it together," Emma said giggling.

"Fine," Brooke huffed, "But I get the blue one."

Xxxxxxxxx

"Come on gorgeous," Brooke said, tickling Emma as she took her out of her car seat. I leaned against the car and smiled just watching them.

I didn't have any doubt she would be but Brooke truly was amazing with Emma. You could tell Emma adored her, and not because she was obligated to as a daughter, but because she really wanted to.

Brooke walked up the pathway which was clear for the first time in a long time, and opened her front door. She opened the door, and Emma hugged my legs.

"Bye!" she said.

"Bye Emma," I said patting her back. Emma ran into the house, but Brooke lingered on the patio with me.

"Thank you for coming today," I told her, "and for giving me a chance."

"Nathan you know nothing's changed right?" she said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Nathan I met you today because if I didn't the press wouldn't back off at all."

"Brooke I want to be in your life and not because I have to," I told her.

"Nathan you have no responsibility here with us. Go live your life," she said.

"Brooke…"

"Nathan I'm not going to bring you into my daughter's life. You saw how quickly she got attached to you today. What happens when you decide you like your life in LA more? I'm not going to make her feel like she's not good enough."

"I'm not going to leave her," I said.

"It's too late," she said, after checking Emma was out of earshot.

"Look, I understand why you're angry, and you have a right to be, but are you really going to let your anger stop Emma from knowing her Dad? You grew up without a Dad, you know what that's like."

"Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Use your knowledge about me to emotionally blackmail me," she said crossing her arms.

"That's not what I'm doing," I protested.

"Just don't act like you know me now just because you used to then," she said.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you ok?" I said, "just think about it please? I'm not going anywhere

Brooke sighed and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to expose Emma to a part-time Dad that's never around. I'd rather her not know than have her disappointed like that," she said.

"I just told you I'm not going to lea—"

"Yeah I know you did, but I have no reason to believe you and im not going to put my innocent baby girl in the middle of a risky gamble."

I hated what she was saying but she was right. In her position I didn't blame her.

"I'm staying here," I told her, "I'm going to be around, and I'm going to prove it to you Brooke."

xxxxxxx

Flashback Brooke POV

"And I don't know. Chase wants more but I'm don't want a relationship right now but I don't want to lose him either," Rachel said to Nathan as I walked alongside then with Nathan's hand in mine.

Chase, Luke and Peyton were walking a few paces ahead of us talking stupid photos on Luke's phone, pulling faces.

I smiled to myself thinking of how it felt good to all be together again. It had taken us a while but we'd finally found a time when we were all free to come and see Nathan in LA together. Luckily Nathan had been able to take some time off at the same time.

"I dunno Rach," Nathan said whilst reading something on his phone.

"Nate, this is a big deal and you're not even listening to me," Rachel said, "I've waited just to discuss this in person with you."

"I am listening!" Nathan defended himself. He turned off the phone and put it in his back pocket.

"No you're not!" Rachel said.

"I just have a lot going on right now ok? I have a game next week where I need to play by best and then there's that photo shoot and interview I need to prep for," he said explaining his distractedness.

"Yeah well none of that is happening right this second is it?" Rachel said, in her usual fashion just putting it how it was.

I looked over to Nathan and wondered why he couldn't see Rachel really needed a chat with her best friend if even I could detect it and me and Rachel weren't even that close.

"Rach get a grip, it's not all about you," he said walking forward to the rest of the group.

Rachel stopped with her mouth open.

"Did that really just happen?" she asked.

"I want to say I'm pretty sure he was joking," I said.

"Don't even try to defend him," Rachel said walking on, and I went with her.

I know he was busy and had a lot going on but this was the first time he'd seen everyone in months. The least he could do is be interested—or at least pretend to be! I actually felt bad for everyone who'd paid for flights to come out here.

"How about there?" Peyton said pointing to a café on the corner just as I caught up to them.

"Not there," Nathan said and we carried on walking.

"Where then because I am starving," Peyton said.

"I second that," Chase added, "We've been trying to find food for ages. Let's just go in anywhere."

"Let's go there," Rachel said, pulling on the back of Luke's shirt to stop him walking on.

"In there?" Nathan asked looking at the small family run pizza parlour. It wasn't the newest flashiest place on the street but it looked cosy.

"Yeah, for old times sake. It will remind us of home. If we can't be in Jonny's then we'll bring Jonny's to us," Rachel said.

"Sounds good to me," I said agreeing.

"I'm about to pass out from starvation so I'm in," Peyton said heading toward the entrance.

Nathan scoffed.

"You coming?" I asked.

"No. I can't go in there," he said.

"Why not?" Luke asked.

"A place like that? Seriously? First of all I can't eat that stuff and secondly I'm not about to be seen going into a hole in the wall like that. It's only right for some people," he said putting his sunglasses on, and I doubted it was because of the sun.

"Nate don't be like that," I said.

"For 'some people'?" Luke asked sounding offended.

"A place like that? If memory recalls you used to love spending time in a place just like that," Rachel said.

"Yeah well things change," he said shrugging.

"Yeah they do," Rachel said sounding extremely pissed. I needed to separate them now because Nathan wasn't sensing how he was crossing lines. Turns out I didn't need to do anything because Nathan made the move himself.

"You guys enjoy lunch, I should head back and call my manager anyway," he said going down the street.

"What's his problem?" Luke asked.

"His problem is he has turned into an egotistical arrogant ass," Rachel fumed.

"Rach, leave it," Chase said rubbing her arm.

"Whatever, I don't care what he does," she lied, "let's go eat."

"Finally," Peyton said.

"You guys go, I'm going to catch up with you later," I said.

"Are you going to him?" Rachel disapproved.

"That's not like him guys, there is obviously something wrong," I said defending him.

"Or maybe he has just changed," Peyton said shrugging.

"I'm going to go talk to him," I said refusing to believe them.

I walked back to the hotel, going up to Nathan's room. He didn't answer the door when I knocked, so I used the key card he gave me when we flew down. I knew he was here because his hat from earlier was now on the hallway table.

I felt a breeze coming through the suite and followed it through to the spacious balcony where Nathan was lying down on a deckchair whilst typing on his phone.

"Seriously?" I asked without elaborating.

"Br—"

"Nathan that was so rude."

"Sorry I left but I had some stuff to sort out," he said.

"Yeah that was rude but it wasn't what I was talking about," I said crossing my arms standing in front of him. My position blocked out the sun and my shadow covered him. "You were so rude the way you told them you couldn't eat there."

"Yeah I wasn't kidding, my publicist would kill me if I was photographed," he said.

"You didn't have to say it like you did though, acting like you were better than a place like that," I said.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said.

"I know you didn't but the way you said it sounded like that," I said just as it hit me that his argument was not valid, "And what if you are photographed in there? What's the big deal? It's who you are, why should you lie?"

Nathan just sighed.

"Brooke I wish it was as easy at that. I'm not living my own life though, I feel like I'm fifteen again. I'm constantly following the instructions of other people on how to live my life and I have to do it. Do you have any idea how much I would kill to spend the evening in Jonny's right now?"

" I know it's hard but there's a way to handle it, and offending your friends isn't the way," I told him sitting on the edge of the lounger.

"I know. I'm sorry," he said.

"I'm not the ones you need to be apologising to," I told him.

"Yeah I know. I'll do it when they're back from lunch," he said.

"And you'll try to chill out a bit?"

"I just miss you so much," he said.

"I'm right here baby," I told him threading my fingers through his.

"I know, but you keep me sane Brooke and when you're so far away I start to wonder why I'm here at all."

"You're here because it's your dream," I reminded him, I said feeling my anger drop.

"You're my dream too," he said bringing our hands to his lips and kissing my hand.

"Wow you're being sappy," I said laughing. "Did you miss me that much?"

"You have no idea," he said.

"Did ya miss this?" I asked, running my fingers up his arm slowly.

"Yes."

"What about this?" I said, leaning over and kissing him quickly on the cheek.

"Uh huh," he agreed.

I dropped my bag on the floor and lifted myself so I was sitting on his waist, straddling him. I kissed his nose softly. "What about that?"

"Mmmm…" he responded.

"Miss this too?" I said before kissing him. Our lips were barely touching, and before he could deepen it I pulled away and he groaned.

"That's not fair," he whined.

"It's my game Scott," I said feeling playful. It felt good to be with Nathan like this again, back in our bubble where it was just us.

"You're killing me," he said lifting his arms to behind his head and sitting back.

Without any words I pulled off my t-shirt, feeling bold.

Nathan's eyes widened, encouraging me to take it one step further. I reached behind and unhooked my blue bra with one hand. It fell to the floor but Nathan's eyes didn't leave me and travelled down from my eyes.

"It's a long shot but by any chance did you miss this?" I asked coyly.

It took Nathan exactly three seconds to grip my thighs and stand up. On instinct I tightened my legs around his waist and squealed as he took us inside.

If only I knew then that my small last minute playful move for Nathan, would end up biting me in the ass and end up being one of the worst decisions of my life.

A/N: Don't worry if you're confused by that last statement; everything will become clear in the next chapter!

ALSO exciting news: New story to be released either today or tomorrow! Yay! I'm so excited about it! It's extremely 'different'… he he


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: some of you have said in your views how you are guessing Nathan cheats on Brooke and don't want him to, I just want to put you out your misery now and tell you NATHAN DOES NOT CHEAT ON BROOKE.

Chapter 7

Brooke POV

"Emma, come on!" I yelled up the stairs.

I finished off what was left in my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink to wash up when I got back.

"Emma! You're going to be late for school, just grab whatever shoes you can find, you don't need your purple ones!"

"But Mommy the red ones don't match!" she yelled from upstairs. Sometimes her inherited fashion sense was not a good thing, especially when she was only four years old.

"Shall I change?" she asked.

"No!" I said quickly.

The doorbell rang and I pulled it open with my jacket half on.

"Nathan?" I asked, putting my arm through the other hole.

"Oh, hi," he said putting his hands in his front pockets.

"I'm sorry did we plan something?" I asked. I'd been so busy lately I wouldn't be surprised if I had forgotten.

"No, but I was wondering if I could take Emma to school," he asked cautiously.

The last three weeks Nathan had been popping up when I least expected him to, doing exactly what he promised to—just being around. He came with me to pick up Emma from school, came with us to the park, once even just tagged along on with us to do grocery shopping. I was waiting for the moment he'd disappear but he hadn't so far.

"Oh um," I said thinking. He'd been around and Emma was getting used to him but I hadn't left her alone with him yet. I knew he wasn't going to physically hurt her but I was worried about him unintentionally emotionally doing it.

"If you'd rather I don't, that's ok," he said, "can I just come with you then?"

I mentally thought about the reasons I shouldn't let him and all of them went against the person I'd come to spend time with recently. Nathan hadn't done anything wrong since he'd been back. Ok I wasn't letting him in with open arms but what harm was there in letting him take her to school?

What if he was sticking to his word—he had so far, about not leaving? Then by keeping him distant now was I wasting even more time where Emma would start to build her relationship with her Dad? Ten years from now when her and her Dad were close would I regret holding them apart now?

"Brooke, I can just go if you want," he said. He bit his lower lip and looked worried.

"No, that's ok, you can take her," I said.

"If you're not comfortable—"

"No, it's ok," I said, "you can take her."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said nodding.

"Ok, great," he said.

"Emma!" I yelled looking up the stairs.

"It's ok, I found the purple shoes," she said looking thrilled as she came down the stairs.

"That's great sweetie," I said, picking her up a few steps before the ground and putting her down, putting her jacket on her, "Nathan's going to take you to school. Is that ok?"

Me and Nathan both paused and waited for her reaction. This would probably tell us a lot. Nathan looked more nervous now than when he asked me.

"Can you pick me up too?" she asked. I couldn't help but smile and Nathan laughed.

"If it's ok with your Mom," he said.

"Mom's cool," she said taking her bag over to him.

I snorted and Nathan laughed harder.

"Come on," he said, and she grabbed his hand.

"Bye Mommy," she yelled without looking back.

Halfway down the path, which was now empty of all paparazzi, who were now too used to seeing Nathan around, they passed Owen who was walking up to the house.

Emma let go of Nathan's hand for a second to give Owen a hug, and then went to Nathan's car.

"Hey B," Owen said closing the door behind him.

"Hi sweetie," I said giving him a hug.

"It's nice to see you," he said.

"Yeah I know I've been busy, I'm sorry," I said going into the kitchen with him behind me.

I took my jacket off and put it on the back of a chair, then went over and started filling the dishwasher with my bowl from this morning and Emma's breakfast dishes.

"Was Nathan taking Emma to school?" he asked, whilst pouring some coffee in one of his travel mugs that was in my cupboard.

"Yeah," I said.

I didn't need to know what Owen was thinking.

"Owen," I said sighing.

"B, I just want you to be careful," he said.

"I am being careful," I said.

"Are you really? A month and a bit ago you if I told you that you will let Nathan take Ems to school you would have laughed in my face," he said.

"Yeah I know but things change," I said wiping my hands on the towel.

"That much?" he asked scoffing.

I glared at him not liking his judging tone. It wasn't like I was being reckless and making decisions after rolling dice.

"Don't look at me like that," he said, "after everything you've told me and everything I've witnessed you go through do you really expect me to understand this?"

I sighed and sat down in one of the dining room chairs. I didn't actually blame him. We'd bonded over how things went south with Nathan and I could understand why that all looked nuts from his point of view.

"He's been around?" I offered up.

"Oh B," he said sitting next to me. He took hold of my hand and I squeezed it, "I'm not trying to be negative. You know I want the best for Emma."

"Go on, hit me with it then," I said.

"Don't hate me for this but I just want to make sure you're thinking of every angle and not just being taken in by the thrill of having him around."

"Owen—"

"No seriously, I wouldn't blame you. Having him around can't feel all bad," he said.

"It's not that it's that he hasn't done anything wrong since he'd been back for me to send him away," I reasoned.

"Ok look, he's around now right? And that's great. He's here now and it's not ball season so his team's on break. But what happens when the season starts up again? Does he go back? Will he come back and visit?"

I didn't answer Owen because honestly that was the first time I'd thought about how his work came into play.

"I saw the look on Emma's face when they left this morning and she's already attached," Owen said, "When he leaves how is she going to handle that?"

"Owen I'm so confused," I said, "I just see him with Emma and see her happy and I can't keep her from that, but you're right too."

"Just think it through," he said, "whatever you decide to do, you know I'm on your team."

He gave me a soft smile, and I was thankful I had him in my life.

"I have to go to work," I said getting up. He picked up his mug and followed me out.

"Come over for dinner tonight?" I asked.

"Hmmm I don't know," he said.

"We can get take out, I won't cook," I said rolling my eyes.

"What time?" he asked immediately and I hit him on the chest.

"I'm just kidding," he laughed, "you know I love your food."

"Just for that I'm cooking everything from scratch," I said.

"Me and Em will make dessert," he said.

"She'll love that," I said locking up and walking down to our cars.

Xxxxxx

Nathan POV

"And then she ate the macaroni off the picture," Emma rambled, "but Aunt Rachel said you can't eat that type of glittery food, only the special type big people give me. I tried to tell Kelly that but she ate it anyway then she got a tummy owie."

"Is that right," I said, helping her out the car and toward the house.

Emma knocked on the door and it flew open almost instantly.

"Hi gorgeous," Brooke said kissing Emma on the cheek, "how was school?"

"Kelly ate hard pasta," Emma explained in a shorter version than my explanation.

"Oh," Brooke said pulling a face.

"I actually had something for you," I said pulling the box I had behind my back out in front of her.

Brooke looked up at me questioningly but I handed the box over to Emma.

Emma opened the box and then screamed.

"Emi what is it?" Brooke asked.

"Wow," she said looking dazed.

Emma pulled out the little black converses from the box.

"They have sparkles?" Emma asked touching the diamonds spelling out her name.

"Especially for you," I said, happy to see her excitement, "I remember you said you liked sparkles!"

"I do! I love sparkles!" she said, then her eyes grew wider, "now we do match!" she said looking at my black version without the diamonds.

"Yeah we do," I said.

"Thank you!" she said, running up and squeezing me around the legs.

I bent down and she threw her arms around my neck.

Having her hug me made me feel more emotional than I was expecting to.

"Emma why don't you go get your glitter icing out, Owen's coming over," she said, and Emma looked ecstatic and ran into the kitchen.

I tried to ignore the feeling of jealousy I got when I saw her reaction to the mention of Owen. I respected she has him in her life but I felt uneasy when I tried to picture his place in their lives. Was he Brooke's boyfriend? He seemed like it, he was around all the time, and acted like he had a reason to be judgemental and protective.

I wasn't exactly in in the position to be able to ask her though. It had been years but I still felt like I had some sort of claim on Brooke and the thought of someone else touching her made me feel sick.

"You didn't need to do that," she said crossing her arms.

"Oh, I wanted to," I said.

"But still, those were customised, they probably cost a lot," Brooke said.

"It's not a big deal," I said then from the look on my face saw how that must have sounded.

"I didn't mean it's not a big deal because I have money, I mean I got a special deal since they're one of my sponsors," I rambled and she nodded.

Great.

"Look Nathan you don't have to buy her things to get her to like you," she said.

"That's not why I did it," I said truthfully.

"Ok, then thank you," she said.

"You don't have to thank me, she's my daughter."

Brooke's mouth dropped open and I realised what I had said.

"Ok, we need to talk," she said, pushing me outside, and closing the door behind her.

"Bro—"

"Nathan I get where you're coming from but you can't throw around statements like that," she said.

"But it's true," I said.

"Yeah I know! But Nathan this," she gestured with her hands, "how long is this going to last?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're here right now because you're not working," she stated rather than questioned.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Ok so when work starts next season you go back to LA?"

"I guess," I said reluctantly.

"Right so then what? What about Emma?" she asked protectively.

"Brooke I'll have to go back for work and stuff but I'd still be around. I'd come visit, I can get you guys out—"

"Nathan we have lives, we can't just drop things to come to LA," she said.

"I didn't mean it like that," I said getting flustered. I wasn't articulating myself very well.

"Well then what do you mean?"

"Brooke I promise you I wasn't lying before. I'm not walking out of her life."

Brooke sighed loudly. She opened the front door and put it on the latch so she could hear Emma, then sat down on the stone steps.

"You know the hardest part about all of this is there is no way to guarantee anything. It's not like we can go into the future and see what will happen," she said.

I sat down on the same step but a considerable distance from her.

"Well I guess you just have to trust me for now," I said.

She looked over to me.

"Ok," she said.

"Ok?" I asked surprised she agreed so fast.

"Well yeah, what else can I do?" she asked standing up.

"Thanks," I said and she nodded before going back to the door.

"Nathan?" she said standing by the door.

"Yeah?" I asked twisting around on the step.

"I know you've been making an effort lately, and I just want to say it's not gone unnoticed."

I couldn't help but smile softly at her. She smiled back then closed the door gently.

I think this was going in the right direction.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I went toward my car, answering it on the way.

"Scott," I answered.

"Nathan!"

"Marisol," I said frowning. I had been avoiding her calls for the last few days and there was only so long I could avoid it.

"Baby where are you? You've barely been around!"

"You follow enough gossip shows to know where I am," I said getting into the car.

"Well yes but I don't get why you're still in New York," she said.

"Because I have things to deal with here. My daughter is here," I said and she groaned.

"Nathan you know where your loyalties lie and what you agreed to," she said.

"Right," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Look Nate, you look like a good guy to the press don't worry," she said, "but I need to be in on this little happy family too. Everyone is going to find it weird you're fiancé isn't involved."

"Yeah ok," I said but I had no intention of making any plans. Right now I felt like I was in this bubble that was secure and happy and took me back to another time. Bringing her into that would just pop it.

If I had it my way I would tell Marisol exactly where she should go but I knew I had agreed to get into this with her and it was all part of a bigger plan the team had for me. I was angry when I left Los Angeles but removing her would be a little harder than a few angry words.

I made a mental note to call Kate soon and discuss this. The sooner it was all over the better. Then I could get back to what really mattered.

Xxxx

_Flashback _

_Brooke POV_

"_Is the apartment on fire?" I said answering the phone._

"_No but—"_

"_Is anyone in life threatening danger?" I asked._

"_No—" Rachel said trying to speak._

"_Then why are you calling me?" I asked, "I told all of you guys, I'm doing work all day. I have a paper due in like literally hours from now. I said don't call me unless it's an emergency."_

"_But—"_

"_Rach, I'll call you when I'm back home," I said hanging up._

_The phone lit up before I could pick it up and Luke's name flashed across the screen._

_I rejected the call and turned off the phone. Just because they were all finished with assignments already didn't mean I was, and their constant calls showed they just didn't get that._

_I put the phone back in my bag and turned to my laptop. About six hundred words later, my grumbling stomach was winning out._

_I sighed, and left my papers and files on the desk of the public library and just took my wallet and laptop out with me to the sandwich shop a street away._

_On the way there a few people that past me gave me an odd look, but I brushed it off until I realised they were all looking at me for a reason. I ran my fingers through my hair and ran my hands over my t-shirt to make sure all my clothes were as they should be._

_I looked over my shoulder and there was nobody behind me either._

_I slipped into the sandwich shop and bought a ham salad roll, ignoring my own paranoia._

_I wondered back to the library, eating the sandwich as I walked, enjoying the sun and fresh air—well as fresh as New York City air could get I suppose._

_I stopped at a coffee cart and put my order in. The guy started preparing it whilst I looked over the magazines he was also selling that were set out on the stands._

_I read through the headlines whilst chewing then suddenly stopped when I saw my Facebook profile picture in a little square on the front of a magazine._

_I dropped my roll, and snatched up the magazine. I was only realising it now but my Facebook picture was the least of my worries._

_Right there on the front was a picture of me showing my bare back as I sat on top of Nathan, who was lying back with his hands behind his head casually watching me. There was no view of my face so I had no idea how anybody knew it was me. _

_I felt myself stop breathing and felt the few bites of my sandwich start to come up._

"_Ma'am, are you ok?" the guy in the cart asked._

_I couldn't answer, and felt my vision blur._

_Holy shit._

_I squeezed my eyes shut and reopened them to see if it was still there but when I did my eyes landed on another magazine. This time there was a full frontal picture of me, with my face clear, as Nathan was picking me up with my naked chest fuzzed out. _

"_Ma'am?" _

_I felt physically sick at the thought of that moment between me and Nathan no longer being private. _

_The grin on my face as I sat there topless portrayed me out to be someone I wasn't. I wasn't 'that' girl. That was meant to be an intimate moment just for the two of us and now it was out there for everyone to interpret, as they wanted._

'_**Nathan Scott not so single?'**_

'_**LA Lakers' Nathan Scott caught with hooker?'**_

'_**Nathan Scott spotted with Brooklyn hooker'**_

_My vision blurred as I read the headlines and I ran. I ignored the call of the vendor with my coffee behind me and ran to the library, grabbing my stuff in any order and running home._

_I made it to the pizza shop and went to make it up to my apartment when I noticed the crowd of photographers outside the shop._

_I stumbled and gripped my bag._

_One of them noticed I was there and before I knew it I was blinded by lights as the cameras were shoved into my face._

'_Did Nathan bring you out from New York especially?' one asked._

'_Is he a regular client of yours?'_

'_Is he your boyfriend?'_

_The questions were trying to get as much information as they could. I have no idea where they got this idea of me being a…a prostitute but considering Nathan had told them he was single, and the way the pictures came out, together with my financial background check I wasn't surprised they came to that conclusion._

"_I…uh..' I stuttered unsure how to react._

_I wasn't the girl who wanted to be thrust into the limelight, or new how to handle this._

_Suddenly I felt a tight grip around my wrist and someone yank me out of the circle I was stuck in._

"_Piss off," Chase said pulling me closer to him, "Go away."_

_He guided me up the stairs to the apartment, and knocked twice on the door. It opened straight away and he ushered me in._

_Within seconds I was in Rachel's arms, and I broke down._

_I could feel Chase rubbing my back gently and Lucas just ranting and pacing._

"_This wasn't meant to happen," I said._

"_I know sweetie," Rachel soothed._

"_People saw me like …that..and they must think—"_

"_Who gives two shits what anybody thinks?" Rachel said brashly, "we know who you are, that's all that matters."_

"_Nathan will straighten all this out, don't worry," Chase said, "once he explains you're his fiancé, they'll back off and it will stop."_

_I nodded and tried to wipe away the tears, taking the tissue Rachel passed me out the box._

_Chase took my bag and books and set them down on the couch._

"_Did he call?" I asked, searching for my cell phone. There were no calls on there but surely he must have called here._

"_No, we've been here since we saw this morning but the phone hasn't rung once," Luke said._

"_Oh," I said, "That's ok, I'll just call him now."_

_I felt calmer now I realised Nathan would take care of this. He wouldn't let this carry on, and he would set the record straight._

_I called his phone and after two rings it went straight to voicemail._

"_He um sent it to answerphone," I said._

"_He did not," Lucas said._

"_It's fine, he's probably dealing with this all," I said shrugging._

"_It's been crazy like this for at least four hours, and he must be getting it too. Why hasn't he called?" Lucas said._

"_It's fine, he will," I said, and Lucas gave me a look._

_I sat down on the couch as we ignored the knock on the door, and I felt someone put a blanket around me._

"_I'm going to try call Nathan ok?" Rachel said, "you just relax for a bit."_

_I saw Chase sit beside me whilst Rachel and Luke were on the phone and talking in hushed voices._

_Chase tried to ask me questions about school and work, but after my lack of responses realised the best way to comfort me was just to be there, and he put his arm around me._

_At some point I remember Peyton coming and going again, and Chase trying to make me eat. Those few hours were just a big blur to me though._

_A million thoughts were going through my inside but my outside remained immobile._

_Eventually I heard Rachel speaking to someone on the phone._

"_Nathan's sorting it out," she said sounding relieved, "he has a press conference now."_

_Rachel came over and started fiddling with the TV remote._

"_He didn't want to speak to me?" I asked._

"_It wasn't him, I spoke to his publicist,' she explained, " he was waiting to speak."_

_She stopped on a sport channel I never watched and I could see a balding man at a podium facing a bunch of reporters with Nathan in a suit standing behind him with sunglasses on._

_Luke told her to put the volume up and she did._

"…_to make a public apology. Clearly Nathan wasn't representing the team well in his choices," the man said then continued._

"_Nathan will be available to answer a few questions, but then we must get back to training for what's really important here—the game this weekend!"_

_A few claps were heard and Nathan came forward and the man took a step back._

_Nathan gestured toward a woman with her hand up near the front._

"_Is it true you aren't single?" she asked._

"_Does this woman visit a lot?"_

"_Did you pay her?"_

_Questions fired at Nathan without any breaths, but he looked cool. He held up his hand to get them to quiet down._

"_All I'm going to say is I barely know her, she's not important," Nathan said vaguely._

"_So it's just boys being boys?" A reporter joked and to my horror Nathan laughed with him._

_I rushed over to the nearest trash can because this time my lunch really did come back up._

_Xxxxxxxx_

_Brooke POV_

_I ignored the knock on the door and Rachel's voice telling me to open it. I pulled the covers tighter around me as I curled up in bed, needing the comfort. I had never felt more alone than in that moment._

_It had been three days since I'd left the apartment or let anyone in, not for their lack of trying._

_I just didn't want to speak to anyone right now and I knew if I let them in they'd want to talk about it._

_I didn't want to talk about how heartbroken I was that Nathan hadn't defended me, and let me play the slutty girl rather than the loved girlfriend._

_The knocking stopped and she must have given up for now. I wondered who it would be taking the next shift._

_My phone vibrated somewhere in the bed and I reached for it. If it wasn't so close I probably wouldn't have bothered._

_There was a load of missed calls from Rachel, Chase and Luke, and a few texts from Peyton, but these all paled in comparison to the eighty two missed calls I'd had from Nathan in the last three days._

_He hadn't stopped trying but I wasn't going to pick up. He was the last person I wanted to speak to._

_Once I heard his voice I'd give in and I wasn't ready to do that yet._

_It buzzed again and I saw a text message from Nathan. I debated whether to open it or not but in the end my fingers made that choice for me._

_[Brooke, baby I'm sorry. I want to explain properly I do but I want you to know I love you. I spoke to Luke and he said you haven't contacted anyone in days. Just please baby even if you don't want to speak to me just tell somebody you're ok and safe—N]_

_I deleted the text and scooted further into the warmth of the bed._

_If only I knew then that despite feeling so far from Nathan now, I had a piece of him inside me, growing bigger every day._

A/N: I hope you liked that! I also hope you guys see how the present day chapters and even the flashes aren't continuous and have gaps in between them. They're just showing you updates with weeks between them. That is why it must seem a bit quick for Brooke to warm up to Nathan in present day but it's really been around a month of him hanging around for her to get used to it.


End file.
